On ne vit qu'une fois
by Daycember
Summary: Quittant tout juste l'orphelinat dans lequel il a passé ses treize dernières années, Alex n'a pas trop le choix que de devenir dresseur s'il veut survivre. Mais avec une malchance dépassant toute limite, son passé qui revient le hanter et un retour en force de la Team Rocket, son voyage sera très loin d'être une promenade de santé.
1. Chapter 1

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, pas un seul nuage à l'horizon et les rayons de l'astre lumineux se reflétaient sur l'eau bleue azur et calme. Les vagues se soulevaient avec douceur et certaines finissaient leur route sur plusieurs petits espaces sableux disséminés au hasard, légèrement au dessus des flots.

Debout, à l'avant d'un petit bateau sur le chenal 21, délimité de chaque côté par de grands rochers marrons foncé, se tenait un jeune homme. Il était plutôt grand (à peu près 1m80) et devait avoir 17 ans. Il portait des vêtements de différentes couleurs (un tee-shirt blanc, une veste noire en coton, complètement ouverte, un jean bleu nuit et des chaussures noires). Ses cheveux châtains descendant au niveau de sa nuque, se soulevaient dans la direction du vent, dans son dos.

Malgré la vue paradisiaque s'offrait à lui, l'esprit du jeune homme ne s'y intéressait guère et était quelque peu troublé par sa brève conversation téléphonique de la veille.

_-Flashback, la veille, dans le Centre Pokémon de Cramois'ile-_

_Alex venait juste de finir son repas dans la cafétéria du Centre lorsque l'infirmière vint le voir pour lui signaler un appel de la part du Professeur Chen._

_— Bonjour Professeur, comment allez-vous ?, demanda le jeune homme en mettant le combiné à son oreille gauche._

_— Je me porte plutôt bien mais ce n'est pas pour parler de mon état de santé que je t'appelle, répondit le vieil homme sur un ton sérieux._

_— Ah ? Et c'est à quel sujet ?_

_— Tes parents, j'ai en ma possession quelque chose qu'ils m'avaient demandé et qu'ils auraient dû t'offrir mais les circonstances ont fait que ça n'a pas pu être possible._

_À l'énonciation de ses parents, le regard de l'adolescent s'assombrit considérablement mais on pouvait y distinguer une pointe de curiosité._

_— De quoi s'agit-il ?_

_— Désolé, mais je préfère te le donner en face à face._

_L'adolescent eut un air surpris et resta muet pendant plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre la parole, sans une certaine hésitation dans la voix._

_— Je, bon…Très bien, je prendrais un bateau pour Bourg-Palette dès demain matin. Mais comment avez-vous su que j'étais déjà dans la nature ? Je n'ai quitté l'orphelinat que depuis deux heures._

_— Le directeur, je lui avais demandé de m'appeler dès que tu aurais mis le pied dehors et te connaissant, tu te seras jeté en premier sur la bonne nourriture du Centre avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre._

_Un léger sourire flotta sur son visage, le professeur Chen avait une très bonne mémoire mais Alex n'aurais pas imaginé qu'il se serait souvenu d'un détail pareil. Il est vrai que le garçon adorait tout ce qui avait attrait à la nourriture._

_— D'accord, je viendrai vous voir dès que je serai arrivé. Bonne journée, Professeur._

_— À toi aussi, Alex._

_Le jeune homme était quelque peu décontenancé par la discussion et ne cessait d'y repenser pendant une grande partie de la nuit suivante. Le comportement du Professeur lui avait paru étrange mais il fut interrompu par les souvenirs de son passé qui refaisaient surface. Ses parents… ils avaient quittés ce monde il y a désormais douze ans de cela. Ils étaient tous deux spéléologues et aimaient leur métier mais pas au point de le faire passer comme une priorité par rapport à leur fils. Mais ils sont morts lors d'un éboulement alors qu'ils exploraient une galerie dans le Mont Sélénite. Leur grande amitié avec leur Prof. Chen ne datait pas d'hier, voilà pourquoi celui-ci se permettait de tutoyer Alex._

_Peu de temps après, les services sociaux avaient envoyé le garçonnet à l'orphelinat de Cramois'ile et il y était resté jusqu'à ce jour. Le vieux Chen avait bien tenté de prendre sa garde mais ils s'y étaient farouchement opposés. L'assistante sociale prétendait que le scientifique n'était pas capable de veiller sur lui à cause de son travail et de son train de vie._

_-Fin du flashback—_

Alex avait quitté le port de Cramois'ile (enfin du moins, ce qu'il en restait depuis l'éruption du volcan quelques années plus tôt) depuis plus d'une heure lorsqu'il vit la terre ferme se rapprocher peu à peu. Le jeune homme fouilla dans la poche droite de sa veste et en sortit deux photos. Sur la première, se trouvait un gamin de 5 ans en compagnie de deux adultes : Un homme et une femme qui devaient à peu près avoir le même âge, tous deux ayant des cheveux de couleur châtains, l'homme avait des yeux noisette alors que ceux de la femme étaient d'un vert émeraude.

Et sur l'autre photo, il y avait les mêmes personnes mais deux autres étaient également présentes, un homme plutôt âgé et un garçon aux yeux verts qui devait avoir dix années tout au plus. Le garçon en question portait des bottines marron, un pantalon noir et un pull violet.

L'adolescent débarqua ensuite dans la baie au sud de Bourg-Palette. Cet endroit ressemblait plus a une banlieue pavillonnaire voire un village plutôt qu'à une ville, il n'y avait pas le moindre éclairage public, boutique ou même route faite de goudron, ce qui conférait un charme assez particulier à l'endroit. Les quelques habitations étaient entourées par les arbres et le seul moyen de quitter l'endroit était un petit chemin de terre qui se trouvait un peu plus au nord.

En regardant à droite, le jeune homme vit un bâtiment assez grand, de couleur gris qui se dressait fièrement sur une petite colline. Alex prit la direction du laboratoire, passa le portail et sonna à la porte. Il attendit ainsi pendant quelques minutes lorsqu'un homme plutôt âgé vint l'ouvrir. Cette personne devait avoir dans la soixantaine avec tous les signes physiques qui allaient avec, portait une blouse de scientifique, un tee-shirt rouge et un pantalon beige. Les énormes cernes sous ses yeux témoignaient du nombre incalculable d'heures qu'il avait passé à travailler au lieu de dormir.

— Alex, c'est toi ?, demanda le scientifique sur un ton quelque peu fatigué.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme, le fait que le vieux Sam ait du mal à se souvenir de sa tête ne l'étonnait point. Le futur adulte était complètement différent du garçonnet silencieux qu'il était auparavant.

— Oui, j'ai quelque peu changé depuis la dernière fois.

Sans un mot, l'homme lui fit signe de le suivre dans un couloir puis le fit entrer dans une pièce où se trouvait un bureau avec un ordinateur portable, deux fauteuils en cuir et un canapé sur lequel s'installa confortablement l'adolescent.

— Comment va Green depuis le temps ?, lança Alex en jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur la décoration de la pièce avant de reporter son regard sur le vieux Chen qui fouillait dans un tiroir de son bureau.

— Tu te souviens de lui ? Si tu veux savoir, il va très bien et il est champion de l'arène de Jadielle depuis quelques années.

— Bien sûr mais je pensais qu'il était devenu maître de la Ligue, lui qui ne rêvait que de ça.

Le professeur marqua une pause dans sa recherche avant de porter une main à sa barbe et de répondre à la personne situé face à lui.

— Il l'a été mais pendant peu de temps, avant que Red n'arrive et le batte. Le pauvre, il lui a fallu pas mal de temps pour s'en remettre.

Alex resta muet, il imaginait facilement ce que Green avait dû ressentir ce jour-là. Parcourir tout Kanto pendant des mois pour finir battu juste après avoir obtenu le titre tant convoité de Maître Pokémon, ça avait de quoi rendre fou.

Le professeur Chen poussa un petit cri de satisfaction et pointa un objet sphérique de couleur rouge sur la partie haute, blanche sur la partie basse et avec un point gris au milieu sous le nez du jeune homme.

— Je savais bien qu'il n'était pas loin, voilà ce que tes parents voulaient t'offrir.

L'adolescent lui porta un regard confus et avala difficilement sa salive.

— Un Pokémon ? M-m-mais je n'ai jamais voulu devenir dresseur.

— Pourtant c'est ce qu'ils souhaitaient, ils ne voulaient pas que tu fasses comme eux. Ils pensaient que tu n'avais pas le profil-type du spéléologue.

— Je vois. Vous savez, la vie de dresseur et les combats ne m'ont jamais attiré plus que ça, contrairement aux autres enfants de l'orphelinat qui en parlaient tout le temps.

Le vieux Chen hocha légèrement la tête, en signe d'approbation.

— Je comprends mais j'ai une question à te poser : Que comptes-tu faire ? Sachant parfaitement que tu n'a aucun diplôme, aucun endroit où t'installer et il te sera difficile de trouver un travail.

Alex porta sa main gauche sur son crâne, plus précisément sa nuque et commença à gratter, en signe d'intense réflexion. Il s'agissait d'un de ses nombreux tics.

— Honnêtement, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Je pensais que mes parents me lègueraient plutôt une grosse somme d'argent ou une maison mais jamais il ne me serait venu à l'esprit que ce serait un Pokémon. Alors il ne me reste plus qu'a faire mon voyage initiatique, dit Alex en baissant peu à peu la voix pour finir dans un murmure.

— Je sais que tu préférerais qu'il en soit autrement mais tu deviendras un bon dresseur, crois-en mon expérience.

Le professeur tendit ensuite quelques billets de cent PokéDollars, un Pokédex et cinq Poké Balls au jeune homme qui ne put refuser devant son insistance. Le scientifique n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer l'utilité principale du Pokédex car l'adolescent en avait déjà entendu parler. Alex rangea l'encyclopédie électronique et l'argent dans ses poches, il installa ensuite ses Poké Balls à sa ceinture et garda celle qui était habitée dans sa main gauche.

L'adolescent la pointa ensuite vers le sol et l'objet s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir un rayon blanc qui fit matérialiser une petite créature à la robe de couleur marron et blanche et aux yeux pétillants d'intelligence. Il regarda en premier son dresseur, puis le scientifique et reporta son regard sur le garçon.

— Liiiiih, cria le Pokémon.

Alex porta un regard confus au vieux Chen.

— Un Evoli ? Je pensais plutôt que vous m'auriez donné un Salamèche ou un Bulbizarre.

— Oui mais je n'avais que lui sous la main. Et puis, son ADN instable te permettra de choisir entre ses sept évolutions.

Un sourire triste se fendit sur le visage d'Alex mais s'effaça rapidement, laissant place à une question quasi-existentielle.

— Mais sinon, comment je fais pour valider les badges d'arènes quand je les aurais car je n'ai pas de Carte Dresseur, à moins que vous m'en ayez préparée une, au cas où.

— Pas besoin, ton Pokédex enregistrera l'obtention des badges en temps réel en te le signalant par un bip sonore. De plus, il te sert aussi de carte d'identité si tu te fais contrôler par les autorités.

— Je vois. Finalement, il est bien plus pratique que je ne pensais.

Alex s'agenouilla, tendit doucement sa main droite ouverte pour montrer qu'il ne voulait aucun mal au petit Pokémon. Ce dernier s'approcha doucement de la main qu'il renifla aussitôt sans lâcher le garçon du regard. Après une demi-minute passés dans cette position, le petit renard fit un bref signe de la tête et se frotta contre la jambe du jeune homme, preuve qu'il avait accepté celui-ci comme son dresseur.

Le jeune homme prit ensuite congé et remercia le scientifique en promettant de lui donner des nouvelles dès qu'il serait arrivé à Jadielle. Alex quitta Bourg-Palette avec son Evoli installé sur son épaule droite et commença enfin son voyage initiatique.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nyu72: Content de voir ma fic te plaît ^^. Et moi aussi, j'adore Evoli, c'est l'un de mes préférés ! :D**

* * *

Il fallu près de deux heures au duo pour traverser cette route et atteindre leur destination, le garçon fut étonné lorsqu'il remarqua qu'aucun Pokémon sauvage ne les avaient attaqués durant le trajet. Jadielle était une ville qui ressemblait fortement à Bourg-palette mais en plus grand puisqu'il y avait un Centre Pokémon avec son toit rouge bien distinguable, une boutique pour les dresseurs et une arène. La ville était embellie de fleurs, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Les habitations étaient certes plus nombreuses mais leurs couleurs s'assemblaient avec la végétation environnante. Alex se dirigea en premier à l'arène, il voulait revoir Green après toutes ses années. Le garçon gardait de bons souvenirs du champion, quelqu'un de sympathique et assez charismatique.

Alex se dirigea vers le grand bâtiment de couleur grise et de forme rectangulaire, il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans une simple arène, avec des petites tribunes pour les éventuels spectateurs. A l'autre bout se trouvait un homme qui devait avoir près dans la vingtaine et aux yeux verts comme les feuilles d'un arbre en plein printemps qui se posèrent sur la personne qui venait d'entrer. Ses vêtements étaient les mêmes que sur la photo mais en plus grand, il portait même une amulette qui représentait le yin et le yang.

— Je suppose que tu viens pour me défier ?, lança Green d'une voix prétentieuse.

— J'aurais bien aimé mais non. Disons que je suis une connaissance de longue date.

Le champion le regarda étrangement, espérant repérer la moindre familiarité avec ce curieux personnage.

— Ah ? Bizarre, est-tu sûr qu'on s'est déjà rencontrés ?

— Oui, mon nom devrait te mettre sur la voie : Alex Savarin. Mes parents étaient des amis de ton grand-père.

Une courte étincelle illumina les yeux du dresseur qui claqua des doigts en se remémorant l'identité d'Alex et les souvenirs qui l'accompagnaient lors de l'énonciation de ce nom.

— Mais bien sûr, excuse-moi, mon boulot me pèse un peu en ce moment et ça ne m'aide pas vraiment pour me souvenir d'une connaissance d'enfance. Comment vas-tu ? Attends, mieux vaut discuter dans un endroit plus confortable qu'ici.

— D'accord, je te suis.

C'est ainsi qu'Alex et Green partirent au Centre Pokémon où ils prirent un café et commencèrent à parler du bon vieux temps. Le champion décrivit avec moult détails son voyage dans tout Kanto, l'obtention de ses badges, la ligue indigo, son accession au rang de Maître Pokémon, son combat contre Red et sa défaite. Alex n'avait pas remarqué la moindre trace de rancœur dans la voix de Green envers son ami et ancien rival. Il était ensuite devenu le champion de Jadielle puisque la personne qui occupait ce poste s'était évanouie dans la nature et personne n'avait osé reprendre la place désormais vacante.

Quand ce fut au tour d'Alex, le jeune homme hésita à parler de son enfance à l'orphelinat mais le regard intéressé du champion lui redonna confiance et il décida de se confier. Durant cette période, le garçon avait passé pas mal de temps seul, éloigné des autres enfants. La perte de ses parents l'avait grandement affecté même s'il n'avait pas versé une seule larme lorsqu'on lui annonça leur décès. Il s'était mis à déprimer et passait la majorité de son temps à trainer dans les couloirs ou à la bibliothèque. La solitude était devenue sa seule famille, il s'en contentait mais avec les années qui passaient, il devint plus mature et plus sage. Finalement, Alex décida de quitter l'orphelinat à ses dix-huit ans.

Après avoir fini son récit, Alex se tût et finit de boire son café. Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'un gamin d'à peu près dic ans arrive au comptoir du centre en pleurant. Il portait une casquette bleue, un t-shirt jaune et un short lui aussi bleu. Par curiosité, les deux hommes se levèrent et prirent la direction de l'accueil où un attroupement d'une demi-douzaine de personnes avait commencé à se former. Ils entendirent alors une conversation :

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour que tu pleures comme ça ?, demanda l'infirmière sur un ton inquiet.

— C-c-c'est la Team Rocket.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'on fait ?

— Ils…Ils ont volé mes Pokémon. Je me promenais sur la Route 22 lorsque deux d'entre eux me sont tombés dessus. Ils m'ont ordonné de leur donner mes Pokémon, j'ai refusé et on s'est battus. Ils étaient trop forts pour moi et j-j-j'ai perdu, ils ont pris tout ce que j'avais, dit le garçonnet avant de se remettre à pleurer.

Alex et Green échangèrent un regard et d'un accord muet, ils quittèrent le centre en courant et se dirigèrent vers le Plateau Indigo. Après avoir courus pendant cinq bonnes minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent subitement lorsque deux hommes habillés en noir avec un R écarlate leur tombèrent dessus.

- Tiens, voilà des mioches qui veulent se faire détrousser. Un conseil, donnez-nous tout ce que vous possédez, Pokémon compris, à moins que vous ne vouliez vous prendre une raclée comme l'autre gamin ?, dit l'un des deux hommes sur un ton confiant et dénué de peur ou nervosité.

— C'est pour ça qu'on est là, rendez nous ses affaires avant qu'on vous fasse regretter d'être nés, vociféra Green en mettant la main à sa ceinture.

Alex, quand à lui, était nerveux. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle et quelques gouttes de sueur apparurent sur son front. Il s'agissait de son tout premier combat Pokémon, un test grandeur nature qu'il se devait de gagner, surtout face à des membres de la Team Rocket.

D'une même voix, les deux Rocket appelèrent leur Pokémon respectif : Seviper et Smogogo. Le premier était un grand serpent de couleur noire, jaune sur la tête et rouge sur la queue. Quand à l'autre, Smogogo était l'évolution de Smogo, ressemblant à deux ballons mauves collés l'un à l'autre. Green fit appel à Noarfang, un Pokémon oiseau de couleur marron aux ailes et beige sur le reste du corps.

Alex se figea subitement, le stress avait prit le contrôle de son corps et l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste ou même d'émettre la moindre pensée. Ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient légèrement mais à l'extrémité de ses membres, les tremblements étaient plus intenses. Il assistait au combat, comme un simple spectateur et non un participant. Ce fut le champion qui le tira de sa torpeur.

— Alex ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— Non, J-J-Je ne peux pas, c'est…j'y arriverais pas, lança le jeune homme en baissant la tête et en la secouant de gauche à droite.

— Et pourquoi ça ?

— J'ai peur…les combats m'ont toujours effrayé, j'ai vu des dresseurs perdre bêtement la vie à cause d'une technique utilisée au mauvais moment ou de se prendre une attaque qui ne leur était pas destiné. Voir aussi ces bestioles souffrir inutilement et gagner un match pour flatter l'égo de leur dresseur m'a toujours dégoûté.

Le champion de Jadielle regarda son ami droit dans les yeux avant de reprendre la parole et de tenter de convaincre le jeune Savarin.

— Tu sais, j'ai moi aussi vu l'un de mes Pokémon mourir sous mes yeux et ça ne m'a pas anéanti pour autant, je me suis relevé après ça et j'ai continué en me promettant de ne plus jamais faire cette erreur qui lui a coûté la vie. Oui, ils souffrent mais c'est de manière consentante sinon ils refuseraient de se battre et j'ai fait le contraire. Je l'ai poussé dans ses limites et il en est mort, tout ça parce que je ne voulais pas le rappeler. Si mon grand-père t'a confié un Pokémon, c'est pour une bonne raison, je suis sûr que tu ne feras pas la même erreur que moi.

Le garçon resta muet sous le discours criant de vérité que venait de lui sortir son ami. La logique de Green était implacable, nulle contestation ne pouvait se faire. Il avait raison, chaque personne ou Pokémon laisse sa place à un autre, qu'on l'accepte ou non et il faut un jour arrêter d'échapper à ses angoisses.

— Je…Tu as raison.

À ces mots, une petite larme coula le long de sa joue gauche. Alex se saisit de la Ball d'Evoli et la lança de toutes ses forces. Celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir son habitant. Les paroles de son co-équipier lui avaient redonné confiance, il était prêt et il ferait payer les deux criminels pour leurs méfaits.

Sans dire un mot, ils avaient choisis leur adversaire. Alex s'occupait du Seviper tandis que Green affrontait le Smogogo.

— Evoli, utilise Jet de sable, tonna son dresseur.

Le petit Pokémon se servit de sa queue pour projeter le sable qui se trouvait sur le terrain vers la tête de son adversaire tandis que le Noarfang prenait de l'altitude pour ensuite foncer en piqué sur son adversaire.

— Seviper, Etreinte, répliqua le Rocket d'un air mauvais.

Mais l'attaque Jet de sable ayant diminué la précision du Pokémon serpent, ce dernier rata sa cible de plusieurs centimètres. Evoli en profita pour lui asséner une Vive-Attaque sans en avoir reçu l'ordre, preuve qu'il disposait déjà d'une certaine indépendance vis-à-vis des attaques à utiliser lors des différentes situations et des occasions à saisir ou non.

Le petit Pokémon enchaîna aussitôt avec Rugissement mais fût interrompu par de petits dards de couleurs blanches qu'il ne put éviter. Alex constata qu'il s'agissait de l'attaque Dard-venin en consultant son Pokédex, faible attaque qui permettait avec un peu de chance, d'empoisonner sa victime.

Et de son côté, Noarfang ne déméritait pas. Il échappait aux attaques de son ennemi avec aisance et menait largement le combat. Le Seviper s'apprêtait à recommencer son attaque lorsqu'Alex ordonna à son Pokémon d'esquiver avec sa Vive-Attaque mais il fut pris de court par son opposant qui improvisa en le frappant avec une attaque queue-poison, la créature se la prit de plein fouet et se retrouva projeté aux pieds de son dresseur.

— Est-ce que ça va Evoli ? Tout en parlant, l'adolescent s'agenouilla aux côtés de son starter et lui caressa légèrement l'échine.

La petite créature répondit simplement par un clin d'œil, pour dire qu'elle tenait le coup malgré ses blessures.

— Très bien, alors on y retourne.

Pour toute réponse, son compagnon disparu de son champ de vision et réapparut sur le côté gauche de son ennemi avant d'asséner une attaque Charge au serpent qui reculait ensuite de quelques centimètres. Le Seviper s'apprêtait à riposter lorsque le Smogogo entra en collision avec lui et l'entraîna dans sa chute, les mettant tous les deux K.O grâce à l'attaque Psyko de Noarfang. Green venait de faire d'une pierre deux coups.

L'oiseau se servit à nouveau de ses pouvoirs psychiques pour immobiliser les deux Rocket, encore abasourdis par la cuisante défaite qu'ils venaient de subir.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, les Pokémons volés furent remis à leur propriétaire et les sbires menottés par la police. Alex soupira de soulagement, le jeune homme était déjà fatigué alors qu'il n'était même pas 13 heures. Il venait de vivre les cinq minutes les plus intenses de sa vie et ne voulait pas que ça recommence dans l'immédiat. Il pensait que cette vie faîte d'aventure et d'imprévus n'était pas pour lui. Malgré son angoisse, l'adolescent avait quand même pris du plaisir à vivre un combat.

Alex ne considérait pas les Pokémon comme des combattants ou des animaux de compagnie. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'être vivant comme les autres. Le jeune homme avait déjà lu des livres à leur sujet mais ne s'était pas intéressé plus que ça aux combats et aux différentes ligues.

En voyant son Evoli entrain de dormir sur ses genoux, le garçon se sentait heureux, sans en connaître la cause mais ça lui faisait plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés, quelqu'un sur qui compter et sur qui veiller. Trois petites lettres lui vinrent automatiquement à l'esprit : Ami. Voilà ce qu'il pensait des Pokémon, tous ceux qui voudront l'accompagner seront ses amis, ceux qu'il n'avait jamais eu jusqu'à maintenant. Les pensées du garçon furent interrompues par la voix de Green qui venait de son dos:

— Finalement, on ne s'en est pas trop mal tirés.

— Pas faux même si je n'ai pas été d'une grande aide.

— Peut-être mais tu sais, il est arrivé à plus d'un dresseur de stresser lors d'un combat surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de son premier.

— Possible mais pas au point d'en être tétanisé.

— Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, tu t'y feras avec le temps. Je suppose que tu vas participer au tournoi de la Ligue Indigo ?, demanda Green avec une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

Alex attendit un peu avant de répondre. Il était perdu et ne put répondre que positivement à la question du champion. C'était là sa seule option.

— Si tu veux arriver jusqu'en finale, il va falloir que tu t'entraine durement et que tu récupères tous les badges de Kanto, le mien compris.

— Alors profitons-en pour nous affronter, ce sera déjà ça de moins à faire.

Green eut un léger rire à l'énonciation de la proposition.

— Désolé mais tu n'a pas encore le niveau pour pouvoir me battre. Tu viens juste de commencer ton voyage, tu n'auras même pas eu le temps de lever le petit doigt que je t'aurais vaincu.

— D'accord, mais ne sois pas si sûr de toi…si mes souvenirs sont bons, la prochaine arène est à Argenta.

— C'est exact mais ce n'es que le premier échelon et obtenir les autres badges ne sera pas une mince affaire. Bon, il faut que je te laisse, j'ai sûrement des dresseurs qui attendent de se prendre une raclée, finit Green avec un léger rire avant de commercer à partir.

Au bout de quelques pas, le Champion s'arrêta et se retourna vers son ami.

— Ah, et une dernière chose, fais bien attention à toi quand tu seras dans la Forêt de Jade.

— Pour quelle raison ?, demanda le jeune homme avec une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

— A ce qu'il paraît, il y aurait un puissant Heledelle qui ferait fuir les voyageurs.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier pour faire peur aux gens ?

— D'après certains témoignages, il aurait un plumage noir et serait aussi grand que toi ou moi. Tous les dresseurs qui ont essayés de le capturer ont lamentablement échoués. Ce n'est pas un Heledelle comme les autres, il est bien plus fort.

Alex approuva d'un signe de la tête.

— Très bien, je veillerai à ne pas croiser sa route.

Alex resta assis sur ce banc, pendant plus d'une heure. Il rappela ensuite Evoli et se dirigea vers la Boutique Pokémon. L'adolescent n'avait absolument rien pour effectuer son voyage et fit donc des emplettes.

En errant dans le magasin, le garçon remarqua la quantité incroyable d'objet pour partir en voyage. En un quart d'heure, Alex avait acheté tout ce qu'il fallait pour le trajet (équipement et nourriture) mais ne prit aucune Pokéball supplémentaire, pensant que celles qu'il avait suffiraient amplement vu qu'il avait décidé de n'affaiblir et capturer un Pokémon sauvage seulement s'il le jugeait nécessaire pour pouvoir continuer son voyage.

Il retourna ensuite au Centre Pokémon pour y faire soigner son Pokémon et en profita pour passer un coup de fil au vieux Chen. Alex raconta brièvement ce qui s'était déroulé au cours des trois dernières heures, le scientifique écouta son récit sans faire la moindre remarque puis finit par dire :

— Tu t'en est bien sorti mais si tu veux un conseil, évites de te frotter à la Team Rocket. Malgré sa dissolution, les membres encore actifs veulent faire renaitre cette organisation et ils sont prêts à tout pour ça, quitte à supprimer définitivement ceux qui se mettraient en travers de leur route.

— Je vois, en espérant que ces deux là ne m'en voudront pas trop une fois qu'ils seront dehors, si un jour ils revoient la lumière du jour.

Alex en profita pour récupérer le numéro du Professeur qu'il enregistra dans son PokéMatos. Après avoir récupéré son Pokémon en pleine forme, le garçon libéra Evoli et ils prirent ensemble la route menant à la Forêt de Jade.


	3. Chapter 3

La Forêt de Jade, cet endroit portait vraiment bien son nom. Du vert, du vert et encore du vert. Malgré la taille des arbres et de leurs branchages, les rayons du soleil arrivaient quand même à passer au travers. Le tout était accompagné de hautes herbes à certains endroits et conféraient une ambiance singulière au lieu. La faible luminosité laissait certaines parties de la forêt dans la pénombre, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter la méfiance des voyageurs. Faire le moindre bruit trahissait la position de la personne et elle pouvait devenir la cible du premier Pokémon sauvage qui passait dans le coin.

Alex l'avait bien compris et ne souhaitait pas s'y attarder plus que prévu, son Evoli qui marchait à ses côtés, était lui aussi aux aguets. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils avaient quittés Jadielle et entre temps, le petit Pokémon avait repoussé plus d'une dizaine de ses congénères sauvages qui s'étaient dressés sur leur chemin.

— Et dire qu'à une époque, le gouvernement de Kanto voulait raser cet endroit pour permettre aux gens de rallier plus vite les deux villes, murmura l'adolescent pour lui-même.

Le jeune homme disait vrai mais le projet fut abandonné à cause de certains Pokémon rares qui avaient élus domicile dans cet endroit. Depuis, une autoroute fut construite pour éviter de traverser la forêt qui était devenue peu recommandable.

Un buisson se mit à bouger et les yeux couleur noisettes d'Alex se posèrent sur sa droite, à l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Il attendit patiemment pendant deux minutes et vit une grosse chenille verte avec des yeux globuleux en sortir et tracer sa route sans jeter le moindre regard aux deux compagnons.

— Ce n'était qu'un Chenipan. On ferait mieux de continuer à avancer.

Le garçon, ne sachant pas trop par où aller, décida de prendre tout droit. Les arbres se ressemblaient tous (même hauteur, même diamètre mais disposés de façon aléatoire), ce qui donnait l'impression d'être dans un labyrinthe naturel et à ciel ouvert. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à décliner et que le ciel prenne une teinte orange-rouge.

Alex consulta son PokéMatos et l'horloge afficha 20h passées, il vit aussi que le réseau était inexistant grâce à l'affichage téléphone qui indiquait les numéros enregistrés et la qualité du réseau à l'aide de petites barrettes en haut à droite de l'écran.

Ils finirent par déboucher dans une petite clairière, assez grande pour accueillir une demi-douzaine de personnes, pas plus.

— On va installer notre bivouac ici.

Evoli hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires de son dresseur et se mit à son aise, au pied d'un arbre.

— Attends-moi ici et veille sur mon sac, je vais chercher de quoi nous faire un bon feu.

Sur ces mots, Alex déposa son sac par terre, ses Pokéballs et prit une direction au hasard. Il ne lui fallu que peu de temps pour dénicher suffisamment de brindilles et de branches pour tenir une bonne partie de la nuit. Malgré le fait qu'il était concentré sur sa recherche, le jeune Savarin restait attentif à l'environnement qui l'entourait et n'hésitait pas à se retourner quand un bruit suspect parvenait à ses oreilles, espérant que ce ne soit pas l'Heledelle dont Green avait parlé.

Ce fut avec les bras remplis qu'Alex rebroussa chemin et il lui fallu plus de temps pour revenir à son campement que pour le quitter. Il déposa sa trouvaille près de son sac et entreprit d'arracher l'herbe en faisant un cercle d'environ 15 centimètres de diamètre. L'adolescent installa les branches dans le cercle de terre nouvellement formé et y mit le feu à l'aide de son briquet qu'il avait sorti de la poche avant droite de son jean.

— Maintenant que ça, c'est fait, on va pouvoir passer à table.

Alex fouilla ensuite dans ses affaires, en sortit une assiette en plastique et un sac de nourriture qu'il ouvrît. Il déposa une poignée de céréales dans le récipient, il la donna ensuite à son Evoli qui se rua dessus. Le garçon s'empressa d'ouvrir un paquet de chips et un sandwich qu'il dégusta en observant le ciel qui avait une teinte sombre et dont les premières étoiles faisaient timidement leur apparition. Après avoir fini de manger, Alex rangea ses affaires et déballa son sac de couchage.

Il s'installa confortablement, ferma les yeux, se tourna sur le côté droit, face au feu et sentit quelque chose se blottir dans le creux de son ventre. Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du petit renard.

— Cette journée est peut-être la pire et la plus longue que je n'ai jamais vécu. D'abord le vieux Chen et toi, les deux affreux qu'on a battus et maintenant la balade en forêt où on est quasiment certains de se paumer, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais pour moi, ce voyage ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

Alex baissa les yeux et vit que son Pokémon ne l'avait pas le moins du monde écouté puisqu'il s'était endormi juste après s'être blotti contre son dresseur.

— Bonne nuit, Evoli, murmura le jeune homme en caressant doucement la tête du renard.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, au lever du soleil, les deux compères levèrent le camp et continuèrent dans la même direction, toujours vers le Nord. L'atmosphère était quelque peu différente de la veille, les Pokémons sauvages commençaient à sortir de leur cachette mais n'étaient nullement hostile à la présence d'Alex et d'Evoli. Ils restaient dans leur coin, à faire leur vie sans prêter attention aux passants.

Aux alentours de midi, le garçon jeta son sac contre une souche moisie vieille de plus d'un demi-siècle, à en juger par son état de décomposition et se posa sans ménagement dessus. Il poussa un râle de mécontentement, se déchaussa et se massa les pieds.

Cette action lui procura une sensation de bien-être et atténua la douleur. Il en avait vraiment marre et n'arrêtait pas de pester, le jeune homme aimait la marche à pieds mais là, c'en était trop. Si le décor avait été un tant soit peu varié, ça ne l'aurai pas dérangé mais il voyait toujours la même chose autour de lui.

Après s'être reposé pendant plusieurs minutes, le jeune homme réinstalla son sac dans son dos et reprit sa route, accompagné de près par son Evoli lorsque les branches des arbres se soulevèrent, poussées par un puissant vent. Une grande ombre se détacha et passa au-dessus des deux voyageurs qui n'eurent pas le temps de lever les yeux vers le ciel que le propriétaire de l'ombre se posa derrière eux, à une cinquantaine de mètres.

— Alors là…on est dans la panade.

Face à lui se dressait un grand et majestueux oiseau. Sa taille était très proche de celle du dresseur, la couleur de ses plumes était d'un noir profond, sombre sauf sur le poitrail, une partie du visage et le bout de la queue qui avait quand à elles, une couleur rouge vermillon. Son regard, rempli de haine et de colère, se posait alternativement sur le garçon et son Pokémon avant de se reporter sur le jeune homme.

Le Pokémon lança un cri avant de se ruer sur Alex qui eut le réflexe de se jeter en avant, mains sur la tête tandis que l'Heledelle passait juste au-dessus de lui, à une dizaine de centimètres.

— Un conseil, cours ! Faut s'éloigner aussi loin que possible de ce monstre.

Tandis que l'adolescent prononçait ses paroles, il avait commencé à piquer un sprint, surement le plus rapide qu'il n'ait jamais effectué, la peur tiraillant son estomac et son esprit cherchant désespérément un moyen d'échapper à leur prédateur. Une demi-heure plus tard, le garçon s'écroula au sol, complètement épuisé par la course-poursuite avec leur agresseur. Sa respiration était bruyante, son souffle court et une violente douleur lui tenaillait les côtes.

Ils avaient malgré tout réussis à échapper à l'Heledelle fou en évitant les zones dégagées. Après une courte pause, les deux compères se relevèrent et reprirent leur route, tout en jetant des regards méfiants à chaque coin d'arbre ou petit espace assez ouvert pour y faire passer un Pokémon volant.

* * *

Les jours se succédaient et se ressemblaient, le jeune dresseur commençait à déprimer de n'être toujours pas sorti de cette forêt.

Il craignait surtout d'être à court d'eau, en l'espace de douze jours, ils n'avaient pas vu le moindre ruisseau ou même étang. Et les stocks dont ils possédaient s'amincissaient peu à peu, leur laissant comme seule solution de manger toutes les baies consommables qu'ils trouvaient.

Alex se coucha le soir même sans avoir mangé quoi que ce soit, trop épuisé pour tenter de s'alimenter. Ce dépaysement lui tapait sur le système, il était passé de : entouré d'eau sur une île, à complètement paumé et entouré d'arbres à perte de vue. L'adolescent s'endormit en espérant de tout cœur qu'il ne soit plus très loin d'Argenta.

A l'aube du treizième jour, il eut plus de mal à se lever que d'habitude. Ses jambes étaient lourdes et ses pieds pleins d'ampoules à cause de ses chaussures inadaptées pour la marche. Il était à bout de forces, tant sur le plan physique que mental et l'état de ses cheveux laissait à désirer. Sa veste était légèrement déchirée et son jean avait pris une teinte verte au niveau des rotules, tout ça parce qu'il s'était maladroitement pris le pied dans des racines à plusieurs reprises, sous le regard hilare de son compagnon.

Tout en continuant de marcher, Alex entendit un claquement sec. Il tourna la tête et vit des dizaines de Nirondelles quitter précipitamment l'arbre qui leur servait de perchoir. Le jeune homme en entendit un autre, puis encore un autre et couru dans la direction d'où venait ces bruits. Le jeune homme arriva complètement essoufflé dans une clairière où se trouvait un homme vêtu de noir, portant une casquette qui masquait le haut de son visage et qui menaçait un Feurisson avec son fouet. Alex comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de la Team Rocket.

Le Pokémon était recouvert de dizaines d'entailles qui saignaient et tâchaient sa belle fourrure, pleine de poussière et complètement désordonnée. Une mine fatiguée se peignait sur son visage et il menaçait à tout moment de s'écrouler dans l'herbe. Alors que le Rocket s'apprêtait à le frapper à nouveau, Alex, guidé par son instinct, se débarrassa de son sac, couru et se jeta sur l'homme. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre et commencèrent à se battre tandis qu'Evoli s'approchait du Feurisson pour le protéger contre d'éventuels nouveaux ennemis.

Ils luttèrent ainsi pendant deux bonnes minutes lorsqu'Alex fut repoussé en arrière par les pieds du malfrat. Le garçon se releva rapidement, sans lâcher son ennemi du regard.

— Tu viens de faire une grosse erreur en t'en prenant à un membre de la grande Team Rocket, dit l'homme en se relevant lui aussi.

— Plutôt à ce qu'il en reste. Vous ne valez plus un clou, tout le monde sais très bien que votre tentative de contrôler le monde a déjà échoué à deux reprises par le passé. C'est vraiment admirable de votre part d'insister mais à un moment, il faut savoir raccrocher.

— Jamais ! Tant qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour poursuivre notre but, notre organisation continuera d'exister.

Alex fit rouler ses yeux et soupira, exaspéré par un tel comportement.

— Y a pas à dire, dans le genre têtu, vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs. Pourquoi vous vous en prenez à lui ?

— Ces bestioles sont plutôt rares dans le coin et qui dit rare, dit chers. Certaines personnes apprécient beaucoup leur compagnie ou leur utilité lors de matchs à mort. Et nous satisfaisons cette clientèle en approvisionnant le marché noir de cette marchandise. Mais maintenant que tu es au courant, je ne peux pas te laisser divulguer cette information.

L'homme, avec un sourire mauvais, lança son fouet qui s'enroula autour du bras droit d'Alex. Ce dernier, qui avait vu le coup venir, s'enroula encore un peu plus le bras et tira de toutes ses forces. Le Rocket, surpris, fit un plongeon en avant, garda tant bien que mal son équilibre et se prit un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il eut le souffle coupé pendant plusieurs secondes avant répliquer lui aussi en frappant dans le foie du jeune homme qui dut s'agenouiller sous la douleur.

Le malfrat continua en plaçant son genou dans le menton du jeune homme, une gerbe de sang s'échappa de sa bouche et quelques gouttes souillèrent l'herbe. Il se releva avec une certaine difficulté avant de se prendre un magnifique crochet du droit, sous l'effet de l'impact, le garçon cracha encore un peu plus de sang et un petit filet du précieux liquide de vie coula le long de sa bouche. Il semblait vraiment mal en point et sa vue commençait à se brouiller lorsque dans un ultime effort, il frappa le Rocket de toutes ses forces au niveau de la tempe gauche avec son poing.

Ils tombèrent ensuite tous les deux au sol, l'un inconscient et l'autre qui luttait pour ne pas finir dans le même état. Alex entrevit son compagnon qui essayait de ronger la liane qui le maintenait assez près du Rocket. Ensuite, le jeune homme se releva du mieux qu'il put, avec des jambes qui pouvaient le lâcher à tout moment et désormais libre de l'entrave du fouet.

Il remarqua que le Feurisson gisait au sol, lui aussi inconscient. Alex récupéra son sac, s'agenouilla à ses côtés sous le regard curieux d'Evoli et lui administra une potion. Les plaies se cicatrisèrent mais le Pokémon ne se réveillait toujours pas. En dernier recours, Alex rappela son ami, prît le Feurisson dans ses bras et se mit à courir vers le Nord. Le ciel commençait à se couvrir, les nuages devenaient gris puis au fil des minutes, prenaient une teinte noire, tellement noire qu'aucun rayon du soleil n'arrivait à passer. Tout en continuant à courir, Alex sentit quelque chose de froid et mouillé sur son nez et leva les yeux au ciel. Il vit quelques gouttes d'eau qui commençaient à tomber.

— Manque plus qu'un orage et ce sera parfait, marmonna le dresseur. Pour toute réponse, le ciel s'éclaira d'une couleur blanche pendant quelques instants et un puissant grondement se fit entendre, au loin. «_La prochaine fois, je ferai mieux de me taire_».

La pluie redoubla d'intensité, le sol devenait boueux et glissant. Le jeune homme continuait malgré tout sa course, la douleur déjà présente dans ses poumons s'amplifiait à chaque pas, son souffle était rauque et il était trempé jusqu'aux os. À un moment, ses jambes se dérobèrent et il tomba de tout son long dans la boue, salissant encore plus ses habits. Le Feurisson resta bien fermement protégé contre son torse, à l'abri du froid et de la pluie.

A nouveau, le vent fit son apparition et balaya toutes les feuilles qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Il se mouvait tellement vite et avec une si grande force que les arbres eux-mêmes bougeaient dangereusement. Alex sentit qu'il était épié et releva la tête. Il se trouvait encore nez à nez avec ce maudit Heledelle.

— Encore toi, à croire que Mew a décidé de me faire passer la pire journée de ma vie, murmura le dresseur en se relevant. Il déposa le Feurisson sur le côté et le recouvra avec va veste. L'adolescent fit ensuite face à l'être qui lui était hostile.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu en as après moi et je m'en moque mais sache qu'une vie s'éteindra par ta faute, en m'ayant empêché de la ramener à temps au Centre Pokémon. Si tu veux déverser ta rage alors fais-le sur moi au lieu de t'en prendre à de pauvres innocents.

L'Heledelle n'eut cure des paroles d'Alex et poussa un cri qui aurait fait fuir le plus peureux des hommes mais le garçon n'était pas de ce bois-là et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. L'oiseau enfonça ensuite une de ses griffes dans le sol avant de foncer sur le dresseur qui continuait de le fixer avec un air impassible. Le choc qui suivi fut violent, la tête de l'avien entra en contact avec sa cage thoracique, lui coupant instantanément le souffle et lui faisant faire un vol plané sur plusieurs mètres. Il s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol boueux, lâchant un râle de douleur.

Plusieurs gouttes de sang tombèrent sur son tee-shirt déjà bien tâché tandis que le Pokémon venait de se poser sur son torse, le menaçant avec sa patte gauche et ses griffes aussi acérées qu'un rasoir.

— Fais-le. Si tu penses vraiment que ça te soulagera alors tues-moi. Je ne me défendrais pas alors fais toi plaisir, dit Alex sur un ton calme, résolu et regardant son adversaire d'un air à la fois déterminé et confiant.

La créature leva sa patte avec hésitation alors que le garçon fermait les yeux et soupirait une dernière fois en attendant le coup de grâce. Mais celui-ci ne vînt jamais. Il regarda ensuite l'Heledelle dans les yeux et vit que celui-ci était complètement perdu, ne sachant quoi faire. L'avien recula de quelques pas, regarda ses ailes avec horreur, comme si elles étaient souillées par un sang imaginaire. Le garçon en profita pour tenter de retourner la situation en sa faveur.

— Viens avec moi, quoique tu ais vécu par le passé, je ne te jugerai pas pour ce que tu as fait. Je te donne une chance de changer le regard des autres envers toi alors prends la.

Alex décrocha une Pokéball de sa ceinture et la tendis sous le nez de l'oiseau, qui regardait l'objet d'un air méfiant.

— Si tu ne veux pas te rabaisser à ça, je le comprendrai parfaitement. Tu as toutes les cartes en main, qu'est-ce que tu choisis ?

L'Heledelle hésita encore plusieurs secondes avant de prendre sa décision finale et d'entrer dans la Pokéball. Alex ne se releva pas sans une certaine difficulté, récupéra le Feurisson et repris tant bien que mal sa course pendant plusieurs minutes avant de tomber sur un sentier qui débouchait sur l'entrée d'Argenta, un peu plus loin. Le jeun Savarin s'arrêta juste le temps de récupérer son souffle et repartit aussitôt en direction du Centre Pokémon. Une fois entré dans la ville, il remarqua que les rues comme les maisons étaient désertes et que le Centre était le seul bâtiment encore éclairé, quoique faiblement. Alex déboula à l'intérieur et vit que celui-ci était plein à craquer.

— Infirmière, j'ai besoin d'aide, hurla le jeune homme en forçant le passage, criant au dessus du brouhaha ambiant. Quelques regards se posèrent sur lui et des murmures se firent entendre. Il vit une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et vêtue d'une blouse blanche arriver assez rapidement vers lui.

— Que… Mais vous êtes blessé, qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Deux fois rien mais c'est plutôt de lui qu'il faut s'occuper, il se faisait massacrer par un sbire de la Team Rocket lorsque je suis arrivé. Par chance, je me suis débarrassé de cette ordure et j'ai couru jusqu'ici pour que vous puissiez soigner cette pauvre créature.

— Très bien, je l'emmène de suite en soins intensifs, ça va prendre pas mal de temps donc installez-vous dans un coin.

L'infirmière repartit avec le Pokémon dans les bras tandis qu'Alex restait planté là, en plein milieu de l'entrée. Il dut ensuite trouver une place où il installa ses affaires et déplia son sac de couchage à même le sol. Lui, Evoli et Heledelle mangèrent rapidement même si ce dernier se résigna avec difficulté à manger ses graines sous le regard encourageant des deux compères et effrayés des autres personnes. Le jeune homme interrogea ensuite un passant sur ce qu'il se passait et d'après l'homme, il y avait actuellement une coupure de courant dans toute la ville à cause de la tempête et tout le monde s'était retrouvé dans le Centre, par précaution.

Alex se coucha ensuite, tout en écoutant l'orage qui continuait de gronder et fini par s'endormir alors que la pluie laissait finalement place à un ciel complètement noir et étoilé.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, Alex se fit réveiller par l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui. Les gens remballaient leurs affaires et commençaient à quitter le Centre. Le jeune homme se leva à son tour, bailla en ouvrant complètement la bouche et s'étira doucement. Il entendit quelques craquements au niveau de ses vertèbres et se massa l'estomac, un petit gémissement de douleur s'échappa du fond de son gosier. Par curiosité, le dresseur souleva son t-shirt et vit un cercle irrégulier de couleur jaune légèrement au-dessus de son nombril.

— Décidément, ce foutu Rocket n'y est pas allé de main morte, constata Alex.

D'ailleurs, sa mâchoire aussi lui faisait un peu mal. Il regarda dehors et vit que le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel azur, dénué de nuages. Seul le sol, encore gadoueux à certain endroits, était la seul trace du passage de la tempête. Il rangea son sac de couchage, réveilla Evoli et prît un petit déjeuner avec ce qui restait de nourriture dans son sac. Plus tard, Alex chercha l'infirmière dans le bâtiment pour s'enquérir de l'état du Feurisson mais il ne la trouva pas. Déçu, il sortit prendre l'air.

Dehors, les pavillons ressemblaient fortement à ceux de Jadielle, à croire que c'était le même architecte qui avait fabriqué ces villes, la seule différence notable était au niveau de la couleur. Ici, c'était le gris qui dominait, il y avait plusieurs tons du gris clair au gris très foncé en passant par le gris métallique. Ici, la circulation était bien plus importante qu'a Jadielle ou Bourg-Palette, les voitures étaient plus nombreuses et il y avait pas mal de personnes qui parcouraient les rues. En tournant la tête, Alex vit un peu plus loin un énorme rocher avec des portes. Curieux, il s'approcha et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de l'arène en lisant l'écriteau installé à gauche de l'entrée.

En tapotant sur la pierre, le garçon compris qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple décoration en plastique, la fausse roche était simplement collée sur les murs de la bâtisse.

Décidé, Alex posa sa main sur la poignée de la double porte et entra. Une fois à l'intérieur, le garçon se retrouva face à un terrain qui ressemblait fortement à celui utilisé lors d'un match de football mais sauf que la pelouse était remplacée par des rochers disposés aléatoirement et qu'il était plus petit. Sur les côtés, se trouvaient aussi des tribunes mais plus hautes et plus grandes que celles qu'Alex avait vu dans l'arène de Jadielle. Dans ces tribunes, se trouvaient quelques personnes qui coupèrent court à leur discussion et détournèrent leur regard vers le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer.

Face à lui se trouvait un homme, plus âgé qu'Alex d'une quinzaine d'années et qui le dépassait juste de quelques centimètres, à la peau légèrement mate et aux cheveux de couleur noir. Il était assis en tailleur, à même le sol et à l'autre bout de l'arène.

— Tu ne serais pas Alex, par hasard ?, demanda l'homme en se relevant.

— Yep, c'est moi. Je suppose que vous devez être le Champion ?

— C'est exact. Mon nom est Pierre, je suis le spécialiste des Pokémon Roche. Green m'a appelé pour me mettre au courant de ta venue.

Alex hocha la tête, curieux de savoir quel intérêt Green avait eu à communiquer son arrivée.

— Je vois, s'il t'a téléphoné alors tu dois savoir que je concoure pour la Ligue, dit-il en se mettant en position.

— Je suis au courant. Tu as de la chance, normalement les matches ne commencent pas avant 10h mais je peux bien faire une exception. Comme il s'agit de ton premier badge, je n'utiliserai que mes deux Pokémons les plus faibles. Es-tu prêt ?

Pour toute réponse, Alex se saisit rapidement de la Pokéball qui contenait son compagnon et la décrocha de sa ceinture. Un frisson parcouru son corps, il se sentait à la fois excité et inquiet, inquiet car il n'avait qu'une faible expérience des combats Pokémon et qu'il n'avait pas affaire à un simple dresseur mais à un Champion donc il valait mieux qu'il reste sur ses gardes. De plus, le jeune homme savait parfaitement qu'il partait désavantagé du fait qu'Evoli était un Pokémon de type Normal et que ses attaques n'avaient que peu d'effet sur les Pokémons Roche. Il ne connaissait pas Heledelle depuis assez longtemps pour se permettre de l'envoyer au combat, sachant que ce dernier refuserait catégoriquement de lui obéir.

Les deux adversaires lancèrent leur Pokéball en même temps, Evoli et une sorte de petite statue couleur bleue avec un nez rouge en sortirent. Alex pointa son Pokédex et put lire : « Tarinor, Pokémon statue de type Roche. »

— Très bien, Evoli, commence par une attaque Mimi-queue !

Le petit Pokémon se mit à courir en direction de son adversaire qui allait lui aussi à sa rencontre. Une fois arrivé devant lui, Evoli esquiva la Charge de son ennemi en effectuant un salto avant et en profita pour lui caresser le nez avec le bout de sa queue, ce qui provoqua un éternuement de la part du Tarinor.

— Jet de Pierre !, tonna le Champion.

Le Pokémon ouvrit grand la bouche pour laisser échapper une nuée de petites pierres tranchantes qui fonçaient à vive allure vers le renard. Ce dernier en esquiva une grande partie grâce à son agilité et sa petite taille mais il fût touché à plusieurs reprises, entaillant légèrement sa fourrure là où les pierres avaient fait mouche.

— Tarinor, recommence.

— Evoli, esquive en utilisant ta Vive-Attaque et enchaîne avec une autre Mimi-queue.

Evoli approuva les dires de son dresseur et repartit à l'attaque, il esquiva les premières pierres normalement et disparu du champ de vision des combattants avant de réapparaître légèrement sur la gauche du Tarinor et le nargua en passant devant lui en frôlant son nez, qui provoqua un nouvel éternuement.

— Maintenant, sers-toi uniquement de Vive-Attaque !

Le renard disparut à nouveau de la vue des dresseurs et réapparût juste devant le Pokémon Roche avant de faire un bond et de le frapper de toutes ses forces, ce qui fit tomber son adversaire à la renverse. Il recula ensuite, attendit patiemment que Tarinor se relève et reprenne ses esprits. Il bailla légèrement, comme pour indiquer à son ennemi que celui-ci était d'une lenteur extrême. Furieux, le Pokémon statue répliqua avec une Charge. Evoli, surpris par le léger retournement de situation et la lueur mauvaise qui flottait dans les yeux du Tarinor, ne put esquiver ce coup qui le propulsa quelques mètres plus loin et soulevant une trainée de poussière sur son passage. L'état du Pokémon était plus qu'alarmant, il avait subit de gros dégâts juste avec une seule attaque, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite.

«_Ce combat doit finir au plus vite, Evoli possède une défense trop faible et ne pourra pas encaisser beaucoup plus de coups_».

— Evoli, harcèle-le avec Vive-Attaque jusqu'à ce qu'il soit K.O !

Pierre restait de marbre face aux assauts du renard contre son Pokémon, ce dernier ne pouvant plus toucher son adversaire puisque celui-ci se mouvait avec souplesse et rapidité, lorsqu'une étincelle illumina ses yeux.

— C'est une bonne tactique que tu emploies : pallier le désavantage du type d'Evoli par sa vitesse et en profiter pour baisser la défense de l'adversaire. De cette façon, tu fatigues le moins possible ton Pokémon et il échappe aux attaques ennemies grâce à son agilité. Tu t'es bien débrouillé sur ce coup, Tarinor résiste plutôt bien aux coups mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour pouvoir battre ton Pokémon. Je te laisse la première manche.

Pierre sortit la Pokéball de Tarinor et le rappela. Il l'a remis à sa place et en dégaina une autre d'où sortit un énorme serpent fait d'anneaux de roche. Alex prit soudainement peur, face à ce monstre, Evoli n'avait pratiquement aucune chance.

— Evoli…heu, repli stratégique, paniqua Alex tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse sur un moyen de se défaire du basilic.

Le garçon déposa ensuite son sac par terre et se mit à fouiller dedans tandis que le petit Pokémon se positionnait à ses côtés. Alex finit par trouver un petit flacon bleu et l'appliqua sur Evoli. Les plaies du Pokémon se résorbèrent sans laisser aucune trace. Le jeune homme n'avait désormais qu'une seule crainte face à ce serpent de pierre : Qu'il réussisse à emprisonner Evoli entre ses anneaux et ne l'étouffe. Cette fois-ci, la vitesse seule ne pourrait pas lui permettre de gagner, il fallait jouer sur les faiblesses de l'ennemi mais Onix était un Pokémon de type Roche, or les Pokémons Roche ne craignaient que les attaques de type Plante ou Eau.

En fouillant désespérément dans son sac pour espérer y trouver quelque chose qui le sortirait de cette situation, Alex tomba sur l'un des trois objets qu'il avait trouvé dans la Forêt de Jade, il s'agissait d'une CT (Capsule Technique) en forme de disque. Dessus, se trouvaient trois mots : Queue de Fer.

Le garçon eût un déclic : par le passé, il avait vaguement feuilleté un livre qui parlait des avantages et des faiblesses de chaque type de Pokémon; dans la page concernant les Pokémons Roche, il y avait aussi marqué que ce type de Pokémon craignait les attaques de type Acier. Or, Queue de Fer en faisait parti et pouvait être enseignée à des Pokémons comme Evoli. Le jeune homme positionna le disque de façon à ce qu'il touche le front du renard. Au contact avec ce dernier, le disque s'illumina légèrement en blanc avant de disparaître, comme vaporisé.

Un sourire carnassier prit place sur le visage d'Alex, il avait soudainement repris confiance et défiait le basilic du regard. En l'espace de quelques secondes, une ingénieuse stratégie pour se débarrasser de l'Onix de Pierre avait germé dans son cerveau.

— On recommence comme tout à l'heure, tu baisses sa défense et on lui fait sa fête ensuite.

— Liiiih, répondit son ami avec un regard serein.

Le champion regarda son opposant d'un air surpris, pensant que celui-ci venait de perdre la boule en ordonnant à son compagnon de réutiliser la même tactique.

— Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Ce n'est pas une Mimi-queue ou une Vive-Attaque qui ébranlera Onix, encore moins de la part d'un Pokémon de la carrure d'Evoli.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux, souffla bruyamment et secoua la tête de gauche à droite comme fatigué par le surplus de confiance de Pierre.

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un champion que tu es imbattable. Tout le monde a ses faiblesses et j'ai trouvé les tiennes. Et même si j'ai un Pokémon de type Normal, je n'en reste pas moins dangereux et imprévisible, quelque soit le type adverse.

— C'est impossible, un type Normal ne peut avoir l'avantage sur un type Roche, à moins de s'être durement entrainé.

Tandis que les deux dresseurs se lançaient dans leur joute verbale, leurs Pokémons se battaient à coup de Charge, Tomberoche et Vive-attaque.

— L'entrainement est facultatif, il suffit d'avoir confiance en soi et en ses Pokémon pour réussir. Enfin, il n'empêche qu'il faut aussi avoir un peu de chance et c'est mon cas.

Une flamme avait surgit dans les yeux d'Alex, il était désormais sûr que la victoire était à sa portée, quoiqu'en pense Pierre.

— Comment ça ?, fit celui-ci sur un ton quelque peu inquiet en regardant la lueur étincelante fixée dans les yeux du challengeur.

— Je suis tombé par hasard sur une CT lors de mon passage dans la Forêt de Jade et il s'avère qu'elle contenait Queue de Fer. Or, ton Onix est sensible aux attaques de type Acier et celle-ci en fait parti.

— Je vois, ta stratégie aurait pu marcher si ton Pokémon était plus expérimenté. Onix, achèves-le avec Souplesse !

— C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Evoli, sers-toi de ta Vive-Attaque pour gagner en vitesse et finit avec Queue de Fer, ordonna le garçon sur un ton confiant.

Ce n'est qu'une fois les paroles du dresseur prononcées, que le champion comprit ce qu'Alex s'apprêtait à faire. Il ne put arrêter son Onix qui s'était déjà lancé dans la mêlée. Malgré le danger qui lui faisait face, Evoli continua sa course et s'éleva dans les airs alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se prendre l'attaque d'Onix de plein fouet. Le Pokémon renard effectua ensuite plusieurs tours sur lui-même tandis que sa queue prenait une couleur blanche. Le choc qui s'en suivit fut incroyable. Au moment où la queue d'Evoli entra en contact avec la tête d'Onix, cette dernière se fissura de toute part et son propriétaire fut expulsé contre un mur, hors de la zone de combat à une vitesse hallucinante.

Un énorme panache de fumée en résulta, cachant ainsi le champion et son Pokémon à la vue des autres personnes présentes pendant trente secondes qui parurent être une éternité. Quand la fumée se dissipa, Alex put voir un Pierre agenouillé, au chevet de son compagnon, K.O.

Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes avant de finir par caresser la tête d'Onix en murmurant quelques mots, inaudibles pour le jeune dresseur et finit par rappeler le basilic.

- Bravo, tu as prouvé que tu méritais le badge Roche.

Tout en parlant, Pierre s'approcha d'Alex et lui tendit le badge, ce dernier le prit avec une certaine difficulté du fait que sa main tremblait sous l'émotion.

— Depuis le temps, je ne devrais plus être étonné des prouesses effectuées par les dresseurs venant de Bourg-Palette mais tu viens encore de me prouver le contraire. J'espère de tout cœur que tu iras jusqu'à la ligue.

Ils se serrèrent la main sous le regard des quelques spectateurs présents qui applaudissaient le dresseur et le champion pour ce combat assez court mais d'une rare intensité.

* * *

La porte de la boutique Pokémon s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir un jeune homme, les bras remplis de nourriture, suivi de près par un Evoli souriant. Alex continua à porter ainsi ses emplettes jusqu'à la sortie de la ville où il décida de tout ranger dans son sac. Une fois la chose faite, il prit la direction du Mont Sélénite mais un peu plus loin, son compagnon s'arrêta subitement et ses oreilles se mirent à bouger dans le sens opposé à leur destination.

Alex, ayant remarqué l'attitude de son compagnon, s'arrêta à son tour et se retourna, dans la direction d'où ils venaient.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Evoli ? Tu as entendu quelque chose de suspect ?, demanda le garçon sur un ton légèrement inquiet.

Son compagnon ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, trop concentré sur le bruit qu'il essayait d'identifier. Une silhouette se distingua, au loin. Elle venait d'Argenta et courait dans la direction des deux compagnons. La vue d'Evoli était supérieure à celle de son ami humain, il identifia rapidement ce qui se dirigeait vers eux et une fois qu'il comprit de qui il s'agissait, le renard courra à sa rencontre.

Intrigué, l'adolescent suivit son compagnon jusqu'à qu'il voit que la personne qui venait à leur rencontre n'était autre qu'un Feurisson salement amoché et portant des bandages sur plusieurs parties du corps.

— Hey mais tu ne serais pas le Feurisson qu'on a sauvé hier ? demanda le jeune homme lorsqu'il arriva devant lui.

— Feu risson, lança la créature en hochant positivement la tête.

— Je me disais bien que c'était toi, des Pokémons avec des bandages, ça court pas les rues. Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas fait tout ce chemin pour me remercier par hasard ?

Tout en parlant, un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage et il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'animal.

A nouveau, le Feurisson fit un signe positif de la tête et s'approcha du garçon pour renifler sa ceinture, plus précisément les Pokéballs qui y étaient accrochées.

— Ne me dis pas que…tu voudrais m'accompagner ?

— Risson.

Alex regarda la créature d'un air hésitant et décida finalement de l'accepter dans son équipe.

— Vraiment ? Alors c'est décidé, un membre de plus dans notre petite famille.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, Alex décrocha une de ses Pokéball et la tendis sous le nez du Feurisson qui appuya sur le bouton à l'aide de son museau. La ball s'ouvrit pour absorber la créature et ne gigota pas une seule fois. Un petit *ping* se répercuta dans l'air, signe que le Pokémon avait bien été capturé. Le jeune homme fit sortir son nouveau compagnon, remit l'objet à sa place et se releva. Sans un bruit, ils prirent tous les trois le chemin menant au Mont Sélénite. L'adolescent s'arrêta subitement en sentant sa poche droite vibrer, il en sortit le Pokédex et l'ouvrit. Sur l'écran, l'image du badge Roche venait d'apparaître sur sa Carte Dresseur, preuve qu'il avait battu Pierre.

Un fin sourire apparu aux coins de ses lèvres tandis qu'il réinstallait l'encyclopédie à sa place. Son regard porta sur la montagne qui s'élevait face à lui et une ombre passa devant ses yeux. Le plus dur restait à venir et ça allait commencer dans le lieu où il faisait actuellement route.


	5. Chapter 5

— J'en ai marre, ça fait trois jours qu'on marche. Trois jours que j'ai mal aux pieds et on a croisé personne, à croire que le coin est déserté. Et puis…j'ai faim, se plaignit Alex.

— Feuri sson, soupira le Feurisson à ses côtés.

— Comment ça je passe mon temps à manger ? C'est pas ma faute si j'ai l'estomac qui est vide en permanence. Vivement qu'on arrive au centre Pokémon, que je puisse enfin me reposer dans un lit pour détendre mon pauvre dos meurtri.

Trois jours, trois longues journées que le jeune homme passait son temps à se plaindre. Ses Pokémons étaient las du comportement puéril de leur ami et avaient même eu dans l'idée de l'abandonner même si ce dernier faisait son possible pour se rapprocher d'eux et installer une atmosphère de complicité et de confiance dans le groupe. Mais il y avait bien sûr un récalcitrant à tout ça : Heledelle. Ce dernier ne montrait que de l'animosité envers ses comparses et refusait de leur adresser la parole, même pendant les repas. Alex lui avait demandé de faire office de moyen de transport rapide pour rejoindre le Mont Sélénite mais l'oiseau s'y était farouchement opposé et avait failli blesser son dresseur lorsque celui-ci voulait à tout prix monter sur son dos.

Après un intense moment de réflexion, l'adolescent s'était finalement rendu compte que forcer les choses ne menait à absolument rien sauf à envenimer la situation. Le soir même, à l'heure du dîner le garçon s'approcha d'Heledelle et le serra dans ses bras en s'excusant à plusieurs reprises de son comportement égoïste, sous les regards médusés des trois Pokémons. Et depuis cet incident, il n'y avait plus rien à signaler…ou presque. Alex devenait de plus en plus anxieux, nerveux et son regard s'assombrissait à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Le ton de sa voix devenait morose.

Il savait ce qui l'attendait une fois qu'il serait arrivé là où ça s'était passé, dans cette maudite galerie.

À la mi-journée, le dresseur n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé. Il venait de se poser sous un arbre, caché du soleil qui rayonnait plutôt fort pour un jour de début mai. La température ambiante dépassait légèrement les vingt degrés et il était à peine midi. C'est pour dire à quel point la journée s'annonçait chaude. Alex sortit de son sac une barquette de jus à l'orange et se mit à la siroter tout en regardant le paysage d'un air abstrait. Les nuages défilaient à la vitesse d'un escargot, leurs formes ressemblaient à tout et n'importe quoi. Parfois, on pouvait y distinguer un Pokémon et d'autres fois, ils étaient difformes.

— Ça m'énerve, depuis qu'on a quittés Argenta, j'ai l'impression de faire du sur-place. Pas vous ?

Tout en posant sa question, le jeune homme avait tourné sa tête vers ses compagnons qui hochèrent la tête, complètement d'accord avec les propos de leur ami. Ils restèrent silencieux, confortablement installés dans l'ombre de l'arbre et regardaient au loin, les yeux dans le vide et l'esprit perdu dans leurs pensées. Cette ambiance était très agréable, chacun appréciant la présence des autres qui subissaient aussi dans cette marche longue et exténuante.

Finalement, le meneur du petit groupe se releva et leur fit signe de le suivre, reprenant ainsi le trajet jusqu'à leur prochain objectif. Plus tard dans la journée, alors que le crépuscule faisait son apparition, Alex remarqua au loin un bâtiment assez grand et avec un toit de couleur rouge. Reconnaissant immédiatement le Centre Pokémon, l'adolescent accéléra le pas, suivi de près par ses compagnons.

— On est enfin arrivés, murmura-t-il avec les jambes en feu et sa tête qui lui faisait un mal de chien à cause du soleil et de la température extérieure.

— Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?, demanda l'infirmière, assise au comptoir.

— Oui, je souhaiterai une chambre. N'importe laquelle tant qu'il y a un matelas où je pourrais poser mon pauvre corps.

— Bien sûr, il me faut juste une pièce d'identité pour vous inscrire dans le registre et ça sera bon.

Alex sortit le Pokédex de la poche de son jean et le tendit à l'infirmière qui prit l'objet avant de pianoter sur son clavier. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, la jeune femme rendit l'encyclopédie à Alex et lui confia une clé.

— Tenez, voilà la clé, votre chambre est la N°7. Besoin d'autre chose ?

— Yep, je voudrais aussi savoir où se trouve la cafétéria.

— Elle est à votre gauche, un peu plus loin. Vous ne pouvez pas la manquer.

— Merci beaucoup, vous me sauvez la vie.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna du comptoir et gagna les escaliers situé à sa droite. Une fois à l'étage supérieur, Alex marcha jusqu'à la chambre où une plaque était disposée. Un numéro était inscrit sur cette plaque : N°7. Le garçon entra la clé dans la serrure et poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand. L'intérieur de la chambre était juste assez grand pour que deux personnes puissent y vivre et dormir. Il y avait même une salle de bain intégrée et des sanitaires. Le jeune dresseur jeta son sac sur une chaise, retira ses chaussures et referma la porte derrière lui.

— Restez ici et ne faites pas de bêtises, j'ai besoin de prendre une bonne douche et si vous avez faim alors fouillez dans mon sac.

Le garçon entra dans la petite salle de bain qui contenait aussi les toilettes et tourna la poignée d'eau chaude de la baignoire où l'eau s'y déversait pendant qu'il se déshabillait. Une fois le niveau de l'eau situé à la convenance d'Alex, celui-ci se laissa glisser dedans et ferma les yeux, laissant le liquide relaxer ses muscles et son cerveau.

— J'avais oublié à quel point un bain pouvait faire autant de bien.

Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, profitant de chaque seconde pour faire le vide dans sa tête. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée d'un corps inconnu dans l'eau, arrivée bruyante car suivie d'un *splash* caractéristique de l'entrée d'un corps dans l'eau à une vitesse dépassant le ralenti.

Le garçon rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec une créature de couleur mi-bleu nuit sur la partie extérieure du corps (comprenant la moitié haute du visage et le dos) et mi-beige sur l'intérieur. Ses yeux ébène fixaient intensément ceux du dresseur, en attente de sa réaction.

L'adolescent, ne sachant quoi dire ou faire, resta dans cette position avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte et l'air surpris qui se peignait sur son visage. Aucun des deux ne bougea pendant plusieurs secondes, attendant que l'autre réagisse.

Alex n'était pas dans son état habituel. À l'intérieur, son cœur commençait à s'emballer et il se sentait grandement gêné par la présence de Feurisson. Le jeune homme allait ordonner à son Pokémon de quitter immédiatement la pièce lorsque ce dernier s'approcha rapidement et colla le bas de son museau, là où se trouvait sa bouche, contre les lèvres du garçon.

Trop choqué par le geste, il resta paralysé pendant un court moment avant de revenir à la réalité mais il était trop tard et le Feurisson sortit en vitesse de la salle de bain.

— Que je ne te revoie plus dans cette pièce tant que j'y serais, compris ?, vociféra Alex en haussant le ton sous le regard hilare d'Evoli et Heledelle qui riaient aux éclats et avec des larmes dans les yeux.

— Et c'est pareil pour vous deux, le premier qui rentre à nouveau ici est privé de dessert !

Le garçon se redressa subitement et sortit de la baignoire, il était sûr et certains que ces trois-là voulaient juste s'amuser et lui faire un petite blague, peut-être en représailles de son attitude des derniers jours. Sauf que la blague était de très mauvais goût pour lui. Une fois sorti de la salle de bain, trois paires d'yeux le fixèrent, craignant le pire. Alex souffla et son visage se détendit légèrement. Il reprit sur un ton plus calme :

— Que vous vouliez déconner, je veux bien mais pas avec ce genre de choses. C'est trop…trop personnel pour jouer avec donc maintenant, on va manger et on oublie cette histoire.

Ils descendirent ensemble les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria lorsque l'infirmière interpella le dresseur.

— Excusez-moi mais je voudrais savoir, ce Feurisson est à vous ?

— Oui, enfin, en quelque sorte. Pourquoi ?

— Ma collègue d'Argenta m'a récemment appelée pour me dire qu'un Feurisson blessé avait pris la fuite.

— Eh bien, c'est bien lui. Il a surement quitté le Centre pour partir à ma recherche car il m'a rattrapé alors que je faisais route vers ici et il voulait se joindre à mon équipe.

La femme hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

— Très bien, je la préviendrais et je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

— Merci, à vous aussi.

Sur ces mots, le garçon mit fin à la conversation et entra dans la cafétéria, il prit un plateau et posa quelques plats de nourriture dedans avant de s'installer à une table et de répartir la pitance en quatre parts égales. Ses compagnons attendirent juste qu'il ait fini de poser les assiettes remplis de nourriture sur la table pour se jeter dessus et manger avec voracité. Alex allait plonger sa fourchette dans sa viande lorsqu'il s'arrêta subitement, regardant le morceau d'un air las et dégoûté.

— Chier, souffla-t-il, entre ses dents.

L'adolescent déposa ses ustensiles et poussa son assiette vers Evoli qui le regarda d'un air curieux et n'eut qu'un soupir comme réponse. Son dresseur détourna son regard vers dehors et remarqua qu'il faisait déjà nuit noir. Ses yeux étaient vides comme si son esprit se déconnectait de la réalité pour vagabonder sans but ou réfléchir à une question existentielle.

Le fait qu'Alex ne touche pas à sa viande inquiétait son Pokémon au plus haut point. Lui qui d'habitude était le premier à se servir et dévorer tout ce qu'il trouvait comestible, venait carrément de refuser de s'alimenter et ce, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue.

— Li Voli ?, demanda le renard en fixant le visage sans expression de son dresseur.

Instinctivement, Alex détourna son regard vers son compagnon et le fixa avec un petit sourire triste.

— Je vais bien, c'est juste que…je me demande parfois comment j'ai fait pour tenir sans mes parents. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir les concernant et les seuls sont plutôt flous.

Evoli hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce que ressentait son ami.

— Je voulais assister à leur enterrement mais le Professeur Chen m'en a empêché, il craignait que ça me détruise définitivement et même si je n'y suis pas allé, j'en ai énormément souffert par la suite. Et maintenant, voilà où j'en suis rendu.

L'adolescent marqua une courte pause, regardant d'un air distrait ce qui l'entourait avant de reprendre la conversation.

— Ce que je veux dire…c'est que…je n'ai jamais voulu en arriver là, au jour d'aujourd'hui et je n'ai aussi rien fait pour lutter contre ça. Voyager, combattre, dormir et manger dehors, c'est pas mon truc. Je ne voulais pas devenir dresseur, je ne l'ai jamais souhaité…d'ailleurs je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire de ma pauvre carcasse. Mais bon, la vie est faite d'incertitudes et de changements, qu'on le veuille ou non. Il ne me reste plus qu'a accepter ma situation actuelle. Je m'y ferais tôt ou tard, c'est certain.

Ils finirent rapidement leurs repas et remontèrent dans leur chambre. Alex se jeta sur le lit et s'installa confortablement dans les couvertures en retirant ses Pokéballs et les déposants sur la table de nuit. Le garçon ferma rapidement les yeux et sentit plusieurs corps s'installer à leur aise sur le lit. Il les rouvrit et remarqua qu'Evoli se tenait dans le creux de son estomac, Feurisson à moitié dans les couvertures et Heledelle qui les recouvrait tous en déployant une de ses grandes ailes.

Alex posa à peine sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit aussitôt, complètement exténué.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah ah, je suis de retour ! Vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu poster ce chapitre plus tôt, j'avais les études qui passaient en priorité. Enjoy !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Alex et Evoli quittèrent le Centre Pokémon deux heures après le lever du soleil. Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver devant une grande entrée, celle du Mont Sélénite. La montagne en elle-même était gigantesque, donnant aux voyageurs l'impression de n'être qu'une fourmi face à ce colosse de pierre. N'importe quel touriste aurait pu s'y perdre facilement et ne jamais en ressortir vivant si le chemin principal (celui menant à Azuria) n'était pas clairement indiqué par des panneaux vissés sur des poteaux, eux-mêmes plantés solidement dans le sol.

— Allons-y, même si j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

En effet, depuis leur réveil, Alex ne se sentait pas bien. Il était blanc comme un linge, une boule compressait son estomac et il n'avait pas pu avaler quoi que ce soit au petit-déjeuner.

L'intérieur de la grotte était froid, humide et sombre. De petites lampes, accrochées aux murs éclairaient faiblement le passage. Ce qui rendait l'endroit oppressant et peu rassurant, tout comme dans la Forêt de Jade. La mémoire d'Alex commençait doucement à lui revenir, les premières intersections et échelles pour descendre à un niveau inférieur le faisaient réfléchir pendant de longues secondes pour savoir si le chemin qu'il empruntait était le bon. A une intersection, le garçon fut surpris par un Racaillou sauvage qui fonçait à toute vitesse sur lui et lâcha un petit cri avant de s'écarter en vitesse du chemin du Pokémon qui remarqua la présence du dresseur et s'arrêta subitement. La créature se retourna et regarda le garçon avec de grands yeux emplis de colère avant se jeter rapidement sur lui. Alex eût le réflexe de fléchir ses genoux juste avant la rencontre avec son ennemi qui cria de rage en ayant raté sa cible.

Agissant instinctivement, l'adolescent prit la Pokéball d'Evoli et la lança pour libérer son compagnon. Ce dernier sortit de la ball et analysa rapidement la situation. Sans une once d'hésitation, il asséna une Queue de Fer au Pokémon caillou qui percuta le sol avec force.

— Bien joué. Finis-le avec une autre Queue de Fer !

Le petit Pokémon repartit aussitôt à l'attaque tandis que le Racaillou se relevait avec difficulté. Celui-ci eut le temps de voir l'attaque adverse venir et minimisa l'impact en croisant ses bras. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche mais il ne montrait pas de signe de faiblesse apparent suite au choc.

— Je vois, on a affaire à un petit dur. Evoli, affaibli-le avec Mimi-Queue.

Le renard n'eut pas le temps de courir vers son ennemi que celui-ci frappa les murs et lança les rochers qui en tombaient vers le petit Pokémon qui les esquivait avec une certaine difficulté.

«_Mince, ce Racaillou n'est vraiment pas dépourvu de ressources. Si ce combat ne se finit pas au plus vite, Evoli risque de ne pas en sortir vainqueur. Il n'y a qu'une seule solution._»

— Evoli, vu qu'il n'y a que ça qui marche alors on va s'en servir une fois de plus. Prends de la vitesse et mets le K.O avec Queue de Fer comme pour l'Onix de Pierre !

Evoli hocha la tête et fila comme une fusée vers son adversaire qui tentait tant bien que mal de le ralentir mais sans effet notable. Le renard chargea son attaque et effectua son bond au dernier moment, empêchant le Pokémon Roche d'avoir la possibilité de se défendre ou de répliquer. La vitesse de l'attaque couplée à la faiblesse du type envoya son adversaire au tapis.

— Y'a pas à dire, cette technique reste la meilleure.

Mais la victoire n'eût qu'un effet modéré sur le garçon, il savait qu'une fois de plus, il avait gagné sur un coup de chance et que ça n'arriverait pas à chaque fois.

— On a vraiment besoin de s'entrainer, et sérieusement. La chance ne sera pas de notre côté pour tous les combats.

Son ami hocha positivement la tête et avança en zigzaguant vers son dresseur qui le prit dans ses bras.

— Il ne t'a pas fait de cadeaux, je devrais pouvoir gérer seul pour la suite du trajet, murmura Alex en sortant la ball de son compagnon et en le rappelant.

L'adolescent continua sa route pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'arrêter subitement en entendant des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de lui à grande vitesse et en sentant le sol qui tremblait de plus en plus, l'obligeant à se servir d'un pan de mur de la galerie pour pouvoir tenir debout. Derrière lui, plus loin, se trouvaient un groupe d'une dizaine de Pokémons Roche, composé essentiellement de Racaillou, de Nosferapti et d'Onix.

— Oh…mince, apparemment l'autre boule de pierre n'a pas apprécié sa défaite. J'ai intérêt à m'éloigner de ces fous furieux si je veux sortir d'ici en un seul morceau !

Alex se mit à courir aussi vite que possible, priant pour ne pas se faire rattraper par ses poursuivants. Il tourna ensuite à gauche et entra dans une large pièce, dénuée de galerie par où il pouvait s'échapper.

— Génial, un cul-de-sac ! Nan sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver de pire ?

En se retournant, le dresseur remarqua que la troupe qui le suivait bloquait l'unique entrée (et sortie) et qu'elle avait commencée à envahir la pièce. Il recula doucement sur quelques mètres avant que quelque chose de dur et froid ne rencontre son dos.

— Bon, comme j'ai pas d'autre choix, va falloir aller au charbon. Feurisson ! Heledelle ! C'est parti !

Joignant la parole aux gestes, Alex saisit les deux Pokéballs dans ses mains et les lança en l'air, libérant leurs habitants dans un flash de lumière blanche.

— Heledelle, maintient-les à distance en créant un Jet de sable avec tes ailes. Feurisson, prépare ton Lance-Flammes et utilise-le quand ils voudront s'approcher d'un peu trop près.

L'avien resta de marbre face aux ordres de son dresseur et tourna la tête sur le côté pour le snober tandis que l'autre faisait déjà son travail. Alex fit de grands yeux ronds, abasourdi par le comportement de son ami tandis qu'il sentait le stress de la situation monter en lui.

— On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? Va aider Feurisson, il ne pourra pas gérer autant d'ennemis sans aucune aide.

L'animal continua à l'ignorer, les yeux fermés et la tête levée vers le haut.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? J'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ou…

Le jeune homme cerna le problème de l'oiseau : celui-ci possédait une certaine fierté à être un Pokémon sauvage donc il n'acceptait pas de devoir obéir à un humain.

— Ecoutes, je sais que tu n'aimes pas recevoir d'ordres mais passe outre tes principes, pour une fois. On a tous besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi alors s'il-te-plaît, fais ce que je te demande, supplia Alex.

Heledelle ouvrit un de ses yeux et regarda l'adolescent, réfléchissant aux paroles qu'il avait prononcé et soupira avant de s'envoler pour rejoindre le champ de bataille. Un fin sourire s'étira sur son visage, il comprenait désormais qu'une relation humain-Pokémon ne se résumait pas simplement à envoyer ses compagnons au combat et leur donner des ordres. Non, ça allait bien plus loin que ça, il fallait que le dresseur comprenne et agisse en fonction du comportement de chaque membre pour pouvoir être sur la même longueur d'onde, comme en symbiose. Une idée avait germée dans sa tête mais il fallait que tout le monde puisse combattre. Evoli était déjà exténué par son précédent combat et Alex avait besoin de lui, en pleine forme. Voilà pourquoi il voulait que ses deux autres compagnons maintiennent leurs ennemis à distance le temps qu'il soigne le petit renard.

Le jeune Savarin fit sortir son compagnon qui le regarda d'un air inquiet pendant qu'il fouillait dans son sac pour finalement en sortir une Super Potion.

— Désolé de devoir te faire combattre à nouveau mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Il appliqua la potion sur le corps d'Evoli, observant la solution faire son effet et résorber toutes les blessures à une vitesse ahurissante.

— Très bien, on va pouvoir commencer à s'amuser. Heledelle, prends de la hauteur et frappe l'Onix avec Aile D'Acier ! Feurisson, occupes-toi de faire roussir ces Nosferapti et quand à toi Evoli, maintient les Racaillou à distance en utilisant Queue de Fer.

Le ton sur lequel Alex avait donné ses ordres ne laissaient aucun doute sur sa volonté de gagner ce combat et motivait ses amis, les incitant à mettre tout leur cœur dans cette bataille pour espérer en sortir victorieux. Le jeune homme ne doutait pas de leurs capacités mais les ennemis qu'ils avaient face à eux étaient nombreux et ne se laisseraient pas mettre K.O aussi facilement.

La bataille se déroula sans problèmes pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que le membre le moins expérimenté de l'équipe ne se fasse toucher et projeter contre le mur à une vitesse telle qu'il y laissa un impact assez profond.

— Merde ! Feurisson, ne les laisse surtout pas approcher le temps qu'Evoli reprenne ses esprits.

Le Pokémon Feu hocha la tête et repartit au combat, crachant une immense gerbe de flammes. Pendant ce temps là, Heledelle évitait autant que possible les jets de pierre que lui envoyait l'Onix mais sans conteste, l'oiseau montrait des signes de fatigue. Evoli se redressa, non pas sans une certaine difficulté, et tituba légèrement.

— Tu penses pouvoir tenir le coup ?

Le renard répondit affirmativement à la question.

— C'est parfait. Heledelle, effectue un demi-tour et met toute ta puissance dans une attaque Aile D'Acier, Evoli va faire de même avec Queue de Fer. De façon à synchroniser vos attaques et le mettre hors-combat en un coup.

Le garçon attendit plusieurs secondes, le temps qu'Heledelle prenne de la distance et amorce son virage.

— Evoli, Vive-Attaque pour prendre de la vitesse et finis avec ton autre attaque. MAINTENANT !

Les deux se dirigèrent vers le basilic de pierre de plus en plus rapidement, les extrémités des ailes pour l'un et la queue de l'autre commencèrent à luire de la même couleur, en même temps. Les secondes paraissaient être des heures et les heures, une éternité jusqu'au moment du contact simultané des deux attaques au même endroit, sur la tête du serpent qui hurla de douleur et fut envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Un énorme nuage de poussière se souleva et l'espace d'une trentaine de secondes, la bataille s'arrêta jusqu'à ce qu'on voit le corps de l'Onix, inconscient.

— Finissons-en maintenant ! Feurisson, Lance-Flammes ! Heledelle, Cru-Aile ! Evoli, Coup D'Main !

Les Pokémons du dresseur lancèrent leur attaque simultanément, créant un vent de panique chez leurs adversaires qui prirent la fuite plutôt que de tenter le diable.

Avant d'avoir pu fait un seul geste, Alex tomba par terre sous le poids de ses trois amis qui s'étaient jetés sur lui pour fêter cette victoire. Le jeune homme ria de bon cœur. Il remercia chaleureusement ses compagnons pour les prouesses effectuées et les rappela tous. Alex remarqua peu après qu'une lumière jaune illuminait légèrement la pièce, là où l'Onix avait percuté le mur. Il s'approcha d'un peu plus près et remarqua qu'un large trou avait été crée suite à l'impact et débouchait sur une autre galerie.

Il se jeta dedans et retomba agilement, trois mètres plus bas.

— Bizarrement, cet endroit me dit quelque chose. «_Ça ne serait tout de même pas…_».

Il avançait prudemment, observant ce qui l'entourait et veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible. Il continua ainsi sa route pendant plusieurs minutes avant de finir par marcher un objet cassant. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur l'objet en question et son souffle se suspendit. Sous son pied se trouvait un os brisé, un os humain vu sa taille. Alex regarda sur sa gauche et porta ses mains à sa bouche, retenant un cri de surprise et de terreur. Devant lui, se dressait deux crânes humains avec le reste des ossements disséminés un peu partout mais c'est surtout le cadre d'une photo qui retînt son attention.

Cette photo était exactement la même que celle qu'il avait. Celle où Green et le Prof. Chen figuraient dessus, en sa compagnie et celle de ses parents.

— Ce n'est pas possible…ça ne peut pas être eux. Qui…qui aurait osé…, le reste de la phrase resta en suspens.

De chaudes larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues du dresseur, il ne pouvait plus les retenir même douze ans après. Aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Il restait là, à genoux, pleurant la mort de ses proches et la colère envers ceux qui avaient osés profaner leur tombe. Son torse se souleva subitement, à plusieurs reprises, sous les hoquets qui sortaient de sa bouche.

— Pourquoi…pourquoi moi ?, murmura-il en regardant le carnage qui l'entourait. Les photos, les fleurs, tout ça n'était désormais plus que poussière.

L'adolescent se releva peu à peu et se mit à courir, s'enfonçant plus loin dans la galerie, aussi loin que ses jambes pourraient le porter. Il courrait pour oublier, oublier ce qu'il venait de voir, tout oublier jusqu'à son identité. Sans s'en rendre compte, le garçon tourna brusquement à droite et arriva dans une alcôve où une équipe de sept personnes creusaient la terre. Les vêtements qu'ils portaient étaient de couleur noir, aussi noir que la nuit. Ils arboraient tous un grand R sur leur torse sauf un grand blond, qui était vêtu d'un long imperméable de couleur marron clair et d'un jean noir.

_« La Team Rocket, c'est donc eux les responsables de ça…ils vont payer pour leur crime, hors de question de les laisser continuer tranquillement leur petite activité »_

— Hey vous ! Oui, vous tous bande d'ordures. Je peux savoir ce que vous manigancez ?, hurla Alex en saisissant une pelle et en frappant violement le Rocket qui était le plus proche de lui, sur la tête. Ce dernier s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.

Tous les autres se retournèrent et portèrent instinctivement leurs mains sur leurs ceintures. La surprise et la méfiance envers cet inconnu se lisait dans leur yeux.

— Je te conseille de déguerpir au plus vite petit, si tu tiens à ta vie, menaça l'homme avec la veste en cuir.

— Ne comptez pas là-dessus, vous avez osés saccager la tombe de mes parents et il est hors de question que vous ressortiez vivant d'ici.

Fou rire général dans le groupe sauf pour celui qui avait proféré la menace, il observait ardemment le garçon, le détaillant autant que possible pour savoir s'il blaguait ou s'il était sérieux.

— Qui es-tu donc mon garçon, pour prétendre pouvoir t'attaquer à la Team Rocket ?

— Je suis Alex Savarin, mes parents travaillaient ici en tant que spéléologues. Je me moque des raisons qui vous ont poussés à re-exploiter cette galerie, je ne vous laisserai pas faire !

L'adolescent se jeta en avant, pelle brandie en l'air et prêt à transformer en lambeaux le premier Rocket qui oserait opposer une quelconque résistance mais il fut interrompu en plein vol par un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre qui coupa son élan, sa respiration et finit par le faire lâcher prise sur son arme improvisée. Face au garçon se dressait une montagne de muscles gris avec des yeux noirs et une ceinture : un Machopeur. Alex se releva rapidement et enchaîna plusieurs coups dans le ventre et les côtes de la créature qui ne broncha pas d'un iota. La créature souleva Alex de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol et l'envoya valser un peu plus loin.

— Si j'étais toi, je resterais au sol... sauf si tu tiens à mourir.

Le dresseur cracha quelques gouttes de sang et un peu du précieux liquide de vie coula de sa bouche jusqu'au menton. Il lui fallu tout les efforts du monde pour se relever et encore plus pour tenir un tant soit peu debout. Son corps entier lui faisait mal, chaque partie lui envoyant des signaux de douleur que l'adolescent ignorait et repoussait.

— Soit, alors c'est ici que tu quitteras ce monde. Machopeur, Poing-Karaté !

Le susnommé fit un bond en avant, main levée en arrière et l'abattit sur l'adolescent qui réussi miraculeusement à esquiver la dévastatrice attaque de quelques millimètres et se retrouva à genoux, complètement épuisé et le souffle court.

— Joli réflexe mais ça ne suffira pas pour échapper à ton destin.

_« Machopeur est un type Combat, il n'est sensible qu'aux attaques de type Vol ou Psy or Heledelle ne pourra pas se mouvoir correctement dans cette galerie, Feurisson ne tiendrait pas deux minutes et je ne parle même pas d'Evoli. Je n'ai aucune chance face à ce monstre.»_

Etrangement, la vue d'Alex devint rouge, du moins sur le côté droit et un cri de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche.

— Je vois que l'attaque a eut son petit effet secondaire, dit simplement l'homme avec un sourire sadique.

— Comment ça ?

— Poing-Karaté ne t'a pas directement touché, c'est le déplacement d'air qui a une certaine vitesse est devenu aussi tranchant qu'un rasoir et a coupé là où l'attaque devait frapper.

Le jeune homme comprenait parfaitement les dires de son adversaire, et ce que cela engendrait. Puis sans crier gare, le Machopeur le plaqua violemment contre le mur le plus proche et le souleva par le cou pour l'étrangler. Alex se débattit autant que possible mais rien n'y faisait, il manquait d'air et son esprit commençait doucement à partir. Il était à la merci de son ennemi.

— Il suffit, laisse le souffler un peu avant le coup de grâce.

Le Pokémon relâcha la pression et fit quelques pas en arrière.

— Ecoutes-moi bien gamin, je vais te faire une proposition très simple : Rejoins la Team Rocket ou meurt. Qu'est-ce que tu choisi ?

Le jeune homme massa sa gorge pour y faire repasser l'air plus facilement et lança un regard mauvais à son interlocuteur ainsi qu'a toutes les autres personnes présentes.

— Une dernière chose avant de crever, vous vous appelez comment ? Que je sache qui maudire quand je ne serais plus de ce monde.

Un rire dément, venu d'outre-tombe sortit de la bouche du malfaiteur. Son regard était empli de joie, de puissance du fait qu'il possédait un avantage considérable sur le garçon et qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à le tuer.

— Mon nom est Richard, c'est dommage car tu aurais peut-être pu devenir quelqu'un d'important et puissant dans mon organisation. Machopeur, achèves-le avec Dynamopoing.

Tels furent les paroles qui parvenaient aux oreilles d'Alex avant de se prendre le plus puissant coup de poing de toute sa vie et d'être propulsé contre le mur, traversant même la roche sous la puissance du coup.

Désormais, l'adolescent ne sentait plus rien, la douleur avait complètement disparue et son esprit dérivait peu à peu tandis que le rythme de son cœur ralentissait. Le dresseur allait mourir ici, il le savait, il sentait sa fin venir. Il remarqua qu'il était dehors, à l'air libre, allongé dans l'herbe et que le soleil se trouvait très haut dans le ciel. Au loin, deux formes avançaient rapidement vers lui, l'une était en majorité vêtue de rouge avec une créature jaune sur l'épaule alors que l'autre avait des vêtements verts et beige.

Il s'agissait là des dernières images qui parvinrent au cerveau d'Alex avant qu'il ne sombre dans un abîme vide de toute lumière…


	7. Chapter 7

**Petit message à Nyu et Agrond pour leurs reviews, ça me fait beaucoup plaisir de voir que ma fic vous plaît ^^**

**Nyu : Je suis entrain de lire My Pokéréality (chapitre 18) et je posterai un petit commentaire quand j'aurais complètement rattrapé mon retard.**

**En attendant, Enjoy !**

* * *

Alex remua légèrement dans les couvertures, sa respiration s'accéléra et ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement. Au début, il ne distinguait que des couleurs floues, surtout du blanc et du gris lorsqu'une teinte de vert et de marron s'en détacha. L'ensemble se trouvait à la droite du garçon et un bruit de chaise qui grince résonna dans la pièce. Le jeune homme vit plus clairement et remarqua que la personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce n'était autre qu'une fille d'à peu près son âge, aux cheveux couleur blet et des yeux aussi clairs que l'ambre. Elle portait un tee-shirt vert sapin avec une collerette blanche, un béret lui aussi blanc, une jupe beige des chaussures noires.

— Attends…ne pars pas, murmura le jeune homme en tendant sa main que la jeune femme saisit délicatement.

Le contact avec sa peau était doux, comme de la soie. Son visage rayonnait d'énergie, de joie, de tendresse et de sympathie. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire un certain soulagement.

— C'est toi que j'ai vu arriver, juste avant que je m'évanouisse ?

La fille sourit légèrement et hocha vigoureusement la tête, de façon affirmative.

Alex s'apprêtait à relever légèrement le haut de son corps lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son torse, pour l'en empêcher. Il l'a regarda d'un air interrogatif l'espace de quelques secondes et reposa son dos sur le lit.

— En regardant comment je suis vêtu, la couleur de la pièce et le type de lit dans lequel je me trouve, j'en déduis que nous sommes dans un hôpital, n'est-ce pas ?

Nouvel hochement de tête.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce, le fait que cette jeune fille ne réponde que par des gestes rendait Alex mal à l'aise mais d'un autre côté, sa présence le réconfortait. Il évitait autant que possible son regard car dès qu'il jetait un œil vers elle, involontairement, ses joues devenaient rouge pivoine. Soudainement, le fil de ses pensées furent interrompues par la brusque ouverture de la porte, laissant entrer un homme portant des vêtements d'un rouge intense avec une casquette elle aussi rouge, cachant en partie ses cheveux noirs.

— Red ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Dis-moi, c'est une de tes amies ? Parce qu'elle n'est pas très bavarde. Sinon, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

Red ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat et s'installa confortablement dans une chaise.

— Toi, c'est ta présence dans cet hôpital qui fait que je suis ici. Quatre jours se sont écoulés depuis l'incident au Mont Sélénite. Tu étais dans un sale état lorsqu'on t'a retrouvé. J'aurais bien aimé poursuivre ces Rockets mais il fallait d'abord te soigner. Si nous n'avions pas été là, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est, dit-il simplement avec une voix rouée et usée, comme s'il ne s'en était pas servi depuis un moment.

Alex assimila les informations difficilement, son cerveau étant encore à moitié endormi. Malgré les évènements, une seule question lui venait à l'esprit mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de franchir ses lèvres que l'aîné y répondait déjà :

— Et pour répondre à ta question…nous t'observions depuis quelques temps, ce qui explique pourquoi on a pu te trouver assez rapidement. Enfin, on devait initialement attendre ton arrivée à Azuria mais Latias a sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose alors on a pris les devant.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la personne que Red avait désignée comme étant Latias et celle-ci hocha la tête, confirmant les dires de Red.

— Ces Rockets, ils ont un chef…il s'appelle Richard. Il est plutôt grand, autant que moi, blond avec des yeux bleus. Il n'avait pas de cicatrice ou d'autre signe particulier. Si je me souviens bien, il portait un imperméable et un jean. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, ce serait lui qui aurait repris les rênes de l'organisation. Je pense que tu devrais pouvoir le battre sans trop de problèmes, enfin mieux que moi en tout cas.

Sans un autre mot, l'adolescent repoussa les couvertures et se redressa. Ses jambes pendaient désormais à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, il prit une grande inspiration et les posa à terre. L'instant d'après, le garçon se retrouvait allongé contre le sol stratifié de l'hôpital et un grognement de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge.

Latias se précipita à son chevet pour l'aider à se mettre debout mais Red tendit son bras, l'empêchant d'intervenir et lui lança un regard, lui faisant comprendre que le jeune dresseur devait se débrouiller seul. Alex avait déjà commencé à relever le haut de son corps et ramena sa jambe droite, tremblante, le plus près possible de son torse. Une immense douleur ressortit du plus profond de ses entrailles et envahit son torse, l'empêchant de respirer correctement.

Il continua ainsi, pendant de longues minutes et même quand il se tenait à nouveau droit, le dresseur s'accrochait au rebord du lit. Il se dirigea machinalement vers la salle de bain pour passer un peu d'eau sur son visage tâché de terre et de souillures lorsqu'un cri d'effroi en sortit. Red avança jusqu'à l'entrée de la petite pièce pour y voir un Alex qui se contemplait dans le miroir, les yeux remplis de tristesse. Sur le côté droit de son visage, une longue et fine cicatrice avait fait son apparition. Elle partait de son front, passait en plein milieu du sourcil et de l'œil pour finir sur le haut de la pommette.

— J'y crois pas…qui aurait cru que cette enflure aurait laissé une telle… trace ?, murmura-il alors que des larmes de colère et de tristesse commençaient à perler sur le bord de ses yeux. Ce Richard…la prochaine fois que je le vois…il ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement !

Alex quitta la salle de bain et se précipita vers l'armoire qui contenait ses affaires et se rhabilla rapidement. Il allait mettre son sac sur son dos lorsque l'aîné posa une main sur son épaule, interrompant son geste.

— Je sais ce que tu veux faire…poursuivre ces ordures et mettre fin à ça, une bonne fois pour toute. Je le sais parce que c'est aussi ce que je voulais. Mais tu n'es pas prêt, pas encore. Continues ton voyage, je m'occupe du reste. Latias fera un bout de trajet avec toi, jusqu'à ce que j'aie à nouveau besoin d'elle.

Le jeune Savarin hocha la tête, mit son sac sur ses épaules et installa les Balls contenant ses Pokémon à sa ceinture.

— Aucun problème mais voyager avec une muette…ça va pas être de la tarte pour faire la conversation.

A cette phrase, Red éclata de rire tandis que des larmes se formaient sur le bord de ses yeux.

— Excuse-moi, j'ai oublié de te dire. Il y a une raison bien précise au fait qu'elle ne parle pas.

Il tourna la tête vers la personne suscité et fit un petit geste de la tête auquel elle répondit par un hochement. Ensuite, son corps s'engloba d'une lumière bleue et laissa finalement place à une créature rouge et blanche, avec des yeux couleur ambre et un petit triangle bleu au milieu du torse. Elle était plus petite qu'un humain normal. Elle n'avait pas de jambes et possédait deux ailes, disposés parallèlement au niveau des reins. La particularité venait du fait que Latias flottait au-dessus du sol.

— C'est parce que c'est un Pokémon et qu'elle est télépathe !

Alex fit de grands yeux ronds, complètement stupéfait par ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux et un seul mot sortit de son gosier :

— Im…po…ssible.

'Et pourtant, il ne s'agit que la stricte vérité'

Les mots résonnèrent dans la tête du jeune homme qui regardait la légendaire d'un air surpris. On pouvait littéralement dire qu'il était sur le cul par cette nouvelle, ne s'y attendant pas le moins du monde.

— C'est pas tout mais il va falloir y aller. J'ai quelques recherches à faire et quand à toi, Alex, tu a un badge à gagner. Je sais que tu peux l'avoir, alors bonne chance.

C'est sur ces mots que le grand Red quitta la pièce, laissant l'adolescent et l'Eon seuls. Alex vérifia une dernière fois qu'il avait bien toutes ses affaires et sortit à son tour de la pièce, suivi de près par Latias qui avait repris sa forme humaine.

'Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?', demanda-t-elle, curieuse de savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

— Même si je suis encore faible, mon équipe et moi avons besoin de nous entrainer. Je n'ai eu que du pot jusqu'à maintenant et je veux changer ça. Se baser uniquement sur la chance pour gagner un combat relève de la stupidité. Et quand on sera prêts, j'irai affronter le champion de la ville.

Le jeune homme descendit ensuite à la réception et signa la décharge l'autorisant à quitter l'hôpital. Quand il fut dehors, Alex admira le décor qui l'entourait. Azuria était comme Argenta et Jadielle, une ville périurbaine, savant mélange de la modernité et de l'environnement naturel qui l'entourait. Comme dans toute ville, on croisait des voitures et des gens à chaque coin de rue. Les principales couleurs étaient concentrées en plusieurs nuances de bleu, à l'effigie du type de Pokémon employé par le champion. A savoir les Pokémon de type Eau.

'Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait assez de place en ville pour que tu puisses t'y entraîner. Et puis, les gens penseront que tu les déranges dans leurs habitudes et appelleront la police qui t'arrêtera pour trouble sur la voie publique'

— Pas faux ! Le mieux serait de trouver un coin isolé pour ça.

L'adolescent consulta brièvement son PokéMatos et le remit en veille après avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

— J'ai trouvé. Il y a un pont au nord d'ici, qui mène chez Léo, le Pokémaniac. Une fois le Pont Pépite traversé, on pourra s'entrainer en paix.

Le jeune homme se mit en route, toujours accompagné par Latias qui observait la ville et ses habitants d'un air curieux. Alex était plongé dans ses pensées, se remémorant les paroles du maître de Kanto.

_« Une fois de plus, on ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix. J'aimerais tellement traquer ces chiens moi-même mais…je ne peux pas risquer bêtement ma vie juste pour une vengeance. Richard doit me croire mort à l'heure qu'il est et si c'est le cas alors tant mieux. L'effet de surprise n'en sera que plus grand. »_

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent le Pont sans aucune difficulté car celui-ci était étrangement désert, contrairement à d'habitude. Ils bifurquèrent ensuite sur la gauche et s'arrêtèrent un peu loin, dans une baie, au bord de l'eau. Alex posa son sac sur le sol et fit sortir ses compagnons.

— Après ce qui s'est passé au Mont Sélénite, j'ai décidé qu'on avait besoin de s'entraîner sérieusement. Voila pourquoi à partir d'aujourd'hui et pendant deux jours, on travaillera du matin jusqu'au soir. Feurisson, je veux que t'entraînes à maintenir ton lance-flammes le plus longtemps possible et à pleine puissance. Evoli, d'après le Pokédex, il semblerait que tu sois capable d'apprendre Ball'Ombre, une attaque à distance donc qui aurait une grande utilité pour les combats à venir dont la prochaine arène. Mais avant…

Le jeune Savarin s'approcha de l'oiseau et lui tendit la main.

— J'ai besoin de tout le monde. Toi compris, même si ton égo surdimensionné et ta fierté de Pokémon sauvage te disent le contraire. Alors…Partenaires ?

Heledelle le fixa longuement avant de tendre le bout d'un de ses ailes et de serrer la main du dresseur. Une patte beige et une autre marron rejoignirent les deux premiers, indiquant qu'ils étaient de la partie.

Un fin sourire apparut sur les bords des lèvres d'Alex.

— Je sens qu'on va vraiment former une bonne équipe, tous les quatre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Je suis vraiment désolé pour la longue attente mais les vacances aidant ainsi que les travail personnel et la reprise des cours ne m'ont pas vraiment laissé le temps de poster la suite. Et je pense que, cela continuera dans ce sens pour les mois à venir vu la masse de travail qui m'attend. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Quelques secondes plus tard, trois créatures imitèrent son geste et le rejoignirent. Ils étaient tous complètement éreintés à cause de leur entraînement des deux derniers jours. Les quatre compères en étaient ressortis certes épuisés mais plus forts sur le plan physique et moral. Ce travail les avaient tous rapprochés, l'égalité régnait dans le groupe. Pas de relation dresseur-pokémon ou de favoritisme, c'était désormais un lien presque fraternel qui s'était, doucement mais surement, tissé dans l'équipe.

Malgré ses diverses blessures, Alex avait poussé son corps dans ses limites. Ignorant tant bien que mal la douleur dans son torse à cause de sa côté cassée, de ses contusions et multiples hématomes. Il lui était devenu plus difficile de respirer. Le souffle rauque qu'il sortait de son gosier quand il était essoufflé avait laissé place à un sifflement certes faible mais strident.

En deux jours, sa volonté n'avait cessée de s'accroître. Il voulait une revanche, prouver à ce pathétique pseudo-chef de la Team Rocket qu'il n'était pas invincible et que l'adolescent laverait l'affront. Lui faire mordre la poussière, le briser mentalement en milliers de morceaux, anéantir tous ses espoirs de conquête. C'étaient ces pensées qui permettaient à Alex de se tenir debout ainsi donner à fond dans son entraînement, jusqu'à renarder parfois son repas lors d'un effort trop conséquent.

Pour le moment, le jeune Savarin prenait du repos ainsi que son équipe. Ils l'avaient tous bien mérité. Demain sera l'heure du test, voir si tous les sacrifices effectués avaient portés leurs fruits. Certes, s'entraîner intensivement sur seulement deux jours relevait de la folie et de l'impossible mais le dresseur souhait obtenir ce badge au plus vite pour pouvoir retourner sur les routes et partir en chasse.

'Il ne va pas tarder à faire nuit, nous devrions rentrer assez vite au Centre si on veut espérer avoir une chambre de libre', dit simplement la jeune femme, d'un ton neutre.

— Je suis entièrement d'accord, manger au chaud et dormir dans un lit ne pourra que nous faire le plus grand bien. On plie bagage et on va se poser pour la soirée. Tout le monde debout !

A ces mots, Alex se leva et commença à remballer ses affaires, aidé dans sa tâche par la légendaire. L'atmosphère entre eux deux s'était un peu détendue. Ils débattaient d'un grand nombre de sujets ensemble, chacun développant son point de vue qui avait quelques similitudes avec l'autre. Latias possédait un tempérament plus joyeux que le garçon. Et elle n'hésitait pas à le montrer en s'amusant le soir avec les compagnons de l'adolescent.

Ces derniers discutaient avec elle dans leur langue maternelle, laissant Alex à l' écart, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ne pas avoir à parler, seulement observer silencieusement les conversations avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres et un regard amusé. Sans conteste que l'arrivée de Latias avait apporté un peu de fraîcheur et de féminité dans le groupe.

Une fois leurs affaires rangées, la fine équipe prit le chemin du retour lorsque le garçon s'arrêta subitement, son visage s'éclaircissant d'un coup.

'Un problème ?'

— Non, juste que j'ai envie de me défouler un peu. Ça te dis de faire une course jusqu'au Centre Pokémon ? Le dernier arrivé devra donner son dessert à l'autre, partante ?

'Proposé de cette façon, je suis de la partie'.

Un fin sourire illumina son visage, la rendant plus agréable à admirer.

— Alors prépares-toi à perdre !, lança Alex en commençant à partir à toute vitesse vers le Pont Pépite, suivi de près par Evoli et Feurisson.

* * *

— Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit, mais vraiment…pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée à la con ?

Le groupe se trouvait désormais dans la cafétéria du Centre, assis à une table avec un dresseur qui se tenait la tête entre ses mains, se plaignant d'avoir été assez stupide pour proposer un truc pareil.

'C'est le jeu. Si tu avais dit que le fait de reprendre ma forme naturelle était interdit alors tu aurais gagné or ce n'est pas le cas !'

— Si j'avais su que c'était tartelette citron ce soir, je n'aurais jamais proposé. Vraiment, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cette torture ?

'Je ne sais pas mais en attendant, il y a un 2ème dessert qui n'attends que de rejoindre mon estomac', constata Latias en s'emparant du dessert et en l'engloutissant rapidement, sous les yeux éberlués du jeune Savarin.

— Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu n'a aucun respect envers ce pauvre morceau de tarte. Une tartelette citron, ça se déguste…on doit sentir l'acidité du citron stimuler les papilles qui en redemandent encore plus à chaque bouchée au lieu de…massacrer une œuvre culinaire en l'avalant d'un seul trait.

A côté d'eux, les trois Pokémon regardaient la conversation et soupiraient en même temps, souhaitant couper court à la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, à cause de la fatigue évidente qui assombrissait leur regard.

— Je pense qu'on devrait aller se coucher, pour ma part, je suis rincé.

'Pas faux, je commence moi aussi à avoir sommeil'

L'équipe quitta la cafétéria après avoir déposés leurs plateaux sur un tapis roulant qui les emmenaient dans une pièce où un groupe de Ptitard s'occupait à la fois du lavage, du rangement des plateaux et du nettoyage des vêtements sales des dresseurs qui le demandaient.

Alex arriva dans la chambre, attendit patiemment que tout le monde soit rentré, ferma la porte à clé et se jeta dans son lit. Il se déshabilla rapidement et s'installa dans les couvertures. La lumière était désormais éteinte sauf dans la salle de bain où Latias se changeait. Une fois qu'elle était vêtue de son pyjama, la jeune femme quitta la petite pièce.

L'adolescent ne l'entendit pas se poser dans les couvertures, il était trop occupé à essayer de trouver le sommeil. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit un raclement de gorge et une voix s'immiscer dans sa tête :

'Désolé de te déranger Alex mais…est-ce que je peux…dormir avec toi ?', demanda la légendaire sur un ton hésitant, montrant clairement qu'elle était mal-à-l'aise de poser cette question et avec de grosses rougeurs qui avaient fait leur apparitions sur ses joues.

— Pourquoi ? Il fait trop froid dans ton lit ?

'Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que…tes Pokémon ont pris leur aise sur mon lit et refusent de partir, prétextant que c'est bien mieux que dormir dans leur Pokéball'

Alex lança un regard meurtrier à ses compagnons qui le lui rendirent par un grand sourire innocent et un air du genre 'On-a-eu-cette-idée-sans-aucune-arrière-pensée' alors que la situation prouvait clairement le contraire.

Le jeune homme n'insista pas et lâcha un soupir avant de se pousser vers le mur.

— D'accord, mais c'est juste pour cette nuit.

'Oui, merci'

Elle n'eut qu'un vague grommellement en retour de la part du garçon qui se retournait de l'autre côté pour faire face à un mur blanc, ne souhaitant pas que Latias voit son visage qui prenait une teinte rouge pivoine. Alex eut une certaine difficulté à s'endormir du fait qu'une fille (même s'il s'agissait d'un Pokémon) dormait actuellement dans son lit, le mettant dans une situation très embarrassante. Il n'osait pas se mettre à son aise dans le lit, préférant rester dans son coin et se faire petit. C'était sans compter l'arrivée d'une paire de bras qui entourèrent sa taille et une tête humaine qui se collait dans le creux entre son épaule gauche et son cou.

Finalement, ses yeux se fermèrent peu à peu et il s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

— C'est pas trop tôt, ça fait une demi-heure qu'on cherche cette foutue arène. Si j'avais su que c'était une grosse piscine avec marqué « Arène Pokémon » dessus alors on se serait pas tapé autant d'aller-retour dans la ville.

'Arrêtes de te plaindre et rentre. Plus tôt ça sera fait, plus tôt on pourra se détendre et faire un peu de tourisme'

L'Eon n'eut aucune réponse en retour et laissa le garçon gérer la suite des évènements en entrant dans le grand bâtiment gris et ovale, distinguable par une affiche géante avec une otarie blanche. L'adolescent se dirigea vers la réceptionniste et s'inscrivit sur le registre des participants. L'hôtesse lui rendit son Pokédex en lui donnant les instructions :

— Votre match se déroulera dans un quart d'heure. Vous n'êtes autorisé qu'à utiliser seulement deux Pokémon pour ce combat. S'il y a match nul alors c'est le Champion qui gagne. Compris ?

— Oui.

Alex entra dans les vestiaires alors que Latias montait les escaliers menant aux tribunes déjà pleines à craquer.

Le jeune homme se posa sur un banc et ferma les yeux, essayant de se détendre du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ce n'était pas tellement le match en lui-même qui le stressait. Non, c'était ce qu'il y avait autour, le public. Devoir combattre devant des centaines de spectateurs dans les tribunes plus quelques milliers d'autres vu que le tout était retransmit à la télévision. Le dresseur avait téléphoné au Prof. Chen, lui expliquant qu'il allait affronter le Champion d'Azuria aujourd'hui et qu'il souhaitait que le scientifique assiste à la prestation, devant son poste.

— Tu verras Evoli, on va l'obtenir sans aucun soucis ce badge, murmura-t-il en caressant doucement la tête de son compagnon qui semblait lui aussi un peu tendu.

Tentant d'occuper son esprit de quelque façon que ce soit, le regard d'Alex dériva jusqu'à un mur où était accroché diverses photos de dresseur, le Hall Of Fame en quelque sorte, réunissant ceux qui avaient bien plus mérités leur badge que les autres. L'adolescent reconnu les photographies de Green et Red quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Et à côté d'eux se trouvait l'image d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs en batailles d'une dizaine d'années qui pointait fièrement son badge vers le photographe avec un Pikachu posé sur son épaule droite. Il y avait juste un nom écrit en dessous de l'image : Sacha Ketchum.

— Connais pas, il a pas du faire une grande carrière sinon j'aurais entendu parler de lui.

Finalement, la cloche sonna, indiquant que le prédécesseur d'Alex venait de finir son match. Ce dernier prit une dernière inspiration et passa la porte le séparant de l'arène calmement, peu pressé d'avoir à affronter autant de regards.

— Ça va le faire…ça va le faire, y'a rien qui peut nous empêcher de réussir.

Le jeune Savarin se positionna à l'emplacement prévu, attendant que le Champion ou plutôt la Championne dans le cas présent ne finisse de soigner ses Pokémon dans une machine prévue à cet effet.

— Le prochain match opposera notre Championne Ondine à un inconnu dans le milieu des Arènes, j'ai nommé Alex Savarin !, tonna le speaker avant de continuer son discours, tout le monde connait les règles, deux Pokémon chacun et le premier qui remporte les deux manches est déclaré vainqueur. Prêts ?

Pendant le discours, la machine finissait de guérir les compagnons d'Ondine qui en avait profitée pour aller serrer la main du participant en sautant avec grâce sur les tapis flottant disséminés sur la piscine servant de terrain pour les combats. Celui-ci l'avait observée plus en détails. La jeune femme devait être aussi âgée que Green ou Red, pas plus. Ses cheveux roux étaient attachés en une couette sur le côté droit et ses yeux bleus océan jaugeaient l'adolescent, espérant y trouver quelque chose qui en dise long sur sa façon de combattre.

— Bonne chance, tu risque d'en avoir besoin, dit-elle avec un sourire agréable avant de rejoindre son côté du terrain.

« Pas cette fois-ci, je compte bien mériter ce badge, pensa Alex avec optimisme ».

— Que le match commence !, clama le speaker.

Le jeune homme se devait d'être rapide et concis, les combats à rallonge n'étant pas sa tasse de thé. Pour commencer, Ondine avait envoyée Corayon, un pokémon ressemblant à un ballon de basket mais de couleur rose et blanc, avec des extrémités ainsi que des cornes carrées.

— Vas-y, Heledelle !

L'oiseau sortit de sa Pokéball et s'éleva dans les airs, effectuant rapidement le tour de l'arène.

— Corayon, commences avec Laser Glace.

Le garçon ne tarda pas à réagir, connaissant parfaitement la faiblesse du type Vol contre la Glace.

— Ça commence bien ! Heledelle, utilises ta Cru-Aile pour couper court à son attaque.

Le Pokémon volant s'arrêta subitement et agita frénétiquement ses ailes, créant une énorme bourrasque dispersa le laser congelant à travers la grande pièce, faisant tomber des flocons de neige solidifiés. La foule regardait ces flocons d'un air ébahi, mystifiés par la prestation avant de frapper dans leurs mains, saluant avec joie le début d'un match qui s'annonçait palpitant.

— Bien joué, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de la part d'un dresseur n'ayant qu'un seul badge.

— J'essaie juste de m'adapter à la situation et d'y remédier, rien de plus.

La Championne approuva d'un bref signe de tête avant de reprendre le combat.

— Déstabilise-le avec Boule Roc !

La surprise se peignit sur le visage du garçon, comment un Pokémon Eau pouvait connaître une attaque qui ne correspondait pas à son type ? La réponse se fit claire dans son esprit lorsqu'il consulta son Pokédex.

—Corayon, Pokémon type Eau/Roche : Les Corayons vivent en mers tropicales. Ce Pokémon grandit tout au long de sa vie, si bien qu'il peut parfois atteindre la taille d'une petite île. Les cornes sur son dos tombent régulièrement pour repousser plus grandes. Ces cornes sont très recherchées par les sculpteurs car elles sont tendres et offrent une jolie couleur—

— Voila pourquoi il peut utiliser cette technique, grâce à son double type !

'Alex ! Concentre-toi, ton Heledelle va défaillir s'il continue à se faire malmener de la sorte', avertie Latias.

La légendaire disait vrai, l'oiseau esquivait les boules de pierre non sans une certaine difficulté. La fatigue se lisait déjà sur son visage vu que les attaques Roche faisaient aussi parti de ses faiblesses. Le cœur du dresseur se serra lorsqu'il vit la douleur qui se reflétait dans le regard de son compagnon alors qu'il venait de subir un nouvel impact.

— On passe à la vitesse supérieure. Heledelle, échappe à ces boulets en te servant de Reflet.

La créature obéit et créa plusieurs images de lui-même, empêchant son adversaire de distinguer le vrai des autres.

— Parfait, maintenant transforme-moi cette piscine en tourbillon avec Ouragan !

Le battement frénétique des ailes du Pokémon commença à faire remuer dangereusement l'eau du bassin jusqu'à déséquilibrer Corayon et le faire tomber dans le liquide. Finalement, une énorme tornade avait prit place en plein milieu de l'arène, emportant les tapis et le Pokémon Eau en son sein, les faisant tourner en rond comme s'il ne s'agissait que de simples ballots de pailles.

Malgré l'improbable retournement de situation, Ondine réussissait à garder son sang-froid. Elle restait étrangement sereine alors qu'elle était en position de faiblesse. Cette quiétude inquiétait Alex, le forçant à rester sur ses gardes.

Le public restait sidéré par la performance qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Les deux dresseurs étaient dans un état de transe, uniquement absorbés par le combat. Le jeune Savarin se battait comme si sa vie, semblable à un fil d'araignée, allait se casser.

— Corayon, je veux que tu te places au centre de la tornade. Ensuite, tu utilises Tour rapide pour prendre de la vitesse et en même temps, sers-toi de Picanon pour arroser la zone autour de toi.

L'adolescent voyait immédiatement où la Championne voulait en venir. Elle comptait affaiblir Heledelle tout en le maintenant à longue distance de son Pokémon, empêchant l'oiseau d'attaquer. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que la portée de son attaque allait bien plus loin qu'il ne pensait…elle recouvrait désormais tout le terrain, privant le volatile d'une éventuelle couverture contre les dangereux pics.

— Et merde ! Heledelle, évites les projectiles en effectuant des tonneaux !

Il n'eut en guise de réponse qu'un simple 'oui' de la tête avant que l'oiseau n'obéisse et ne se mette à tournoyer sur lui-même, renvoyant les projectiles un peu partout. Cette technique avait le mérite de protéger contre d'éventuelles blessures supplémentaires.

— Très bien, maintenant combine-la avec une attaque Aéropique contre Corayon.

La créature continua à effectuer ses tonneaux et se dirigeait désormais vers son ennemi à toute vitesse lorsqu'il traversa le tourbillon en un instant. La tornade d'eau se coupa en deux et retomba, reprenant sa forme initiale tandis que le Pokémon Corail chuta sur le sol…complètement dans les vapes.

— Corayon est déclaré hors combat, Heledelle et Alex remportent la 1ère manche.

Le garçon et l'oiseau se serrèrent dans les bras, fêtant cette demi-victoire mais gardant quand même à l'esprit que tout n'était pas encore joué et qu'ils pourraient très bien perdre. Alex rappela son compagnon et envoya Evoli sur le terrain, sachant parfaitement que Typhlosion n'avait que de très faibles chances de réussites à cause de son type. Quand à Ondine, son Corayon avait laissé sa place à Staross, une étoile de mer de couleur mauve avec dix branches et un joyau rouge en son centre, source de son énergie.

— Staross, Vibraqua !

L'étoile de mer se concentra l'espace de quelques secondes et des anneaux aqueux sortirent de son corps, partant à toute vitesse vers le renard.

— Evoli, esquive-les en passant au travers.

Le compagnon du challengeur s'exécuta et passa dans les cercles d'eau avec aisance, prenant bien soin de ne pas les toucher au risque d'être blessé voir confus, mais à peine eût-il touché le tapis suivant que Staross enchaînait avec une autre attaque qui toucha le Pokémon Normal de plein fouet, l'envoyant valser un peu plus loin pour finir par retomber dans l'eau.

— Remontes vite sur un tapis avant qu'il ne t'attaque !

Trop tard, le Pokémon Eau avait déjà plongé dans l'eau et frappait le pauvre Evoli de toute part, l'empêchant de bouger et d'échapper à son emprise. A un moment, l'étoile de mer frappa tellement fort qu'il fit remonter le renard à la surface et l'emporta dans les airs.

Paniqué, Alex n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser l'attaque qu'il ne réservait qu'en cas de nécessité, comme dans le cas présent.

— Evoli, utilise Ball'Ombre !

Le renard ouvrit sa bouche en grand et commença à y emmagasiner de l'énergie, créant une boule de couleur noire qui grossissait à chaque seconde. Il la relâcha aussitôt vers Staross. Ondine, emportée par l'urgence de la situation et par l'excitation de ce combat oublia qu'elle devait limiter Staross face aux dresseurs ne possédant qu'un badge.

— Contre-attaque avec Hydrocanon, maintenant !

Pour toute réponse, le Pokémon Eau fit jaillir un énorme torrent d'eau de son joyau, semblable à un tsunami. L'attaque transperça la Ball'Ombre comme s'il ne s'agissait qu'une simple feuille de papier et entra en contact avec Evoli. Celui-ci fut emporté par la puissance de la technique et se cogna durement la tête contre le plafond de l'arène. Horrifié, Alex vit son ami redescendre en vitesse, complètement inerte et les yeux clos pour finalement tomber dans l'eau. Le jeune homme savait que la petite créature était actuellement inconsciente et risquait de se noyer…voire mourir si rien n'était fait pour le sortir de là.

L'adolescent se débarrassa de son sac et plongea dans l'eau sans aucune hésitation. Il trouva son compagnon au fond de la piscine, le prit dans ses bras et le remonta à la surface. Autour de lui, plus personne ne pipait mot, chacun des spectateurs portait un regard choqué sur la scène qui se déroulait sous leur yeux. Quand il fut sorti de l'eau, Alex porta son oreille contre le torse d'Evoli pour prendre son pouls et ne sentit qu'un très faible battement qui ralentissait. Il mit sa main devant la gueule ouverte du renard et attendit. Rien, pas le moindre souffle, pas d'air entrant ou sortant. Le jeune Savarin le prit aussitôt dans ses bras et sorti rapidement de l'arène, courant aussi vite que possible vers le Centre Pokémon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Comme je l'avais (malheureusement) anticipé, les cours ne m'ont pas laissé le temps de vous pondre ce chapitre. Donc le voici, bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^**

* * *

Le regard vide, porté vers l'horizon. Des larmes, de chaudes larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Une demi-heure qu'il attendait. Rien dans son attitude ne laissait transparaître la tristesse qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il restait planté là, à ne rien faire d'autre qu'observer ce qui se passait dans la ville, tandis que son meilleur ami était peut-être, voire sûrement, entre la vie et la mort. Impuissant, tel était le mot qui le définissait le mieux à l'heure actuelle.

Il ne lui restait qu'une seule possibilité…attendre, encore et toujours.

Le Prof. Chen avait tenté de le joindre à plusieurs reprises mais l'adolescent avait rejeté les appels à chaque fois.

Perdu, l'état dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement. Aucun repère, rien à quoi il pouvait se raccrocher comme s'il n'y avait plus rien pour le maintenir en équilibre. Des regrets ? Pas à sa connaissance. Cet évènement, il n'aurait pas pu l'éviter…comme à chaque fois. Depuis le début, une quelconque divinité Pokémonesque devait s'acharner sur son pauvre sort.

Un frisson parcouru son échine, descendant rapidement vers ses reins. Alex se sentait horriblement seul, personne ne pouvait comprendre et ne pourrait jamais comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un mois, tout au plus mais agissaient comme s'ils se fréquentaient depuis longtemps. L'un étant la bouffée d'oxygène de l'autre.

Son ami se trouvait actuellement en réanimation, se battant pour échapper à la fatalité.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demanda-t-il en regardant la rousse du coin de l'œil.

Celle-ci s'approcha du dresseur et baissa son regard, cherchant désespérément ses mots. Elle releva ensuite la tête, le jeune Savarin put déceler de la tristesse et de la culpabilité sur le visage de la Championne.

— J-je suis venue te dire…que…j'étais d-désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, commença Ondine, je n'aurais pas du agir ainsi. J'ai perdue mon sang-froid et j'ai mal réagi.

— Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, personne n'est parfait. On perd tous les pédales un jour où l'autre.

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air choqué. Sa réponse, dénuée de toute trace de colère ou d'animosité, était le simple reflet d'une cruelle réalité que le jeune homme avait déjà accepté sans détour.

— Comment est-ce que tu fais ? Je veux dire…tu devrais pourtant être en colère contre moi, me haïr, me maudire et pourtant il n'en est rien…pourquoi ?

— Disons que…c'est juste…je sais que tu n'as pas voulu que cet incident arrive et que même si tu es un Champion, tu n'en reste pas moins un humain comme moi ou quelqu'un d'autre. Voilà pourquoi je ne peux t'en vouloir.

Ondine souffla un bon coup et s'approcha d'Alex, elle posa ensuite sa main sur son épaule et lui tendit un petit objet de couleur bleu ciel et en forme d'hexagone.

— Selon les règles de la Ligue, lorsqu'un Champion utilise des techniques réservées aux challengers de niveau supérieur contre des adversaires ne disposant que de trois badges ou moins alors ils sont déclarés automatiquement perdants. Je sais parfaitement que si je n'avais pas perdue mon sang-froid, tu aurais quand même gagné. Ne me demandes pas pourquoi car c'est juste une question d'habitude ou d'instinct si tu préfères. Un Champion sait quand le dresseur adverse possède les capacités et le talent pour obtenir son badge, il le sent.

L'adolescent tenait le minuscule badge entre son pouce et son index, partagé entre l'idée d'accepter ce pourquoi il était venu à Azuria et le refuser. Il le posa finalement dans une des poches de son jean.

— J'aurais tellement aimé l'obtenir dans des conditions plus…normales que celles-ci, murmura Alex en détournant son regard vers la porte qui menait aux urgences.

— Moi aussi. Je ne peux rester ici plus longtemps, mon arène ne peut malheureusement se gérer toute seule. Vraiment désolée de devoir t'abandonner à ton sort.

Avant que le dresseur n'ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme avait déjà quittée le centre. Son PokéMatos sonna à nouveau et le numéro du vieux Chen s'afficha, le pouce du garçon appuya sur le bouton pour refuser l'appel, une fois de plus.

— C'est fou ça, à croire que je ne peux même pas avoir cinq minutes sans qu'on me dérange.

Soudainement, un bip retentit dans la salle et le voyant rouge qui indiquait que la salle de réanimation était occupée s'éteignit. Alex eut à peine le temps de tourner sa tête en direction de l'origine du bruit qu'il vit l'infirmière passer la porte et se diriger vers lui. Un grand sourire arborait ses lèvres et cela mit du baume au cœur du jeune Savarin.

— Alors ? Comment est-ce qu'il va ?, demanda Alex sur un ton réjouis et à la fois un peu inquiet.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton Evoli va bien. Il est actuellement dans la salle de repos, tu peux aller le voir si tu veux.

— Merci beaucoup.

Mais avant que l'adolescent ait pu faire un seul pas, l'infirmière lui saisit vigoureusement le bras.

— Tu es un dresseur chanceux, ton Pokémon a bien failli ne pas revenir. J'ai du lui administrer un shot d'adrénaline pour le faire revenir parmi nous et surtout, pas d'entraînement pendant une semaine minimum. Le temps qu'il se remette du choc.

Alex lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Dans la salle de réanimation, aux murs blanc crépis et uniquement éclaire par des sources artificielles, se trouvait plusieurs lits dont un seul qui était occupé par le renard. Un silence religieux régnait dans ce lieu. L'adolescent s'approcha doucement, l'inquiétude envers son ami se lisant sur son visage. Finalement, il s'approcha, se posa sur un côté du lit et commença à caresser la douce fourrure de son compagnon. Il continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant de briser le silence.

— Tu sais que tu m'as fichu une peur bleue, là ?, murmura-t-il.

Un rire sans joie sorti du gosier du dresseur.

— J'ai l'air complètement con, à parler tout seul, même si je sais que tu m'entends enfin du moins…je l'espère. Ondine est passée…elle m'a remit le badge parce qu'elle avait enfreins les règles mais…je m'en fous…

Les larmes recommencèrent à perler les joues du jeune homme alors que le sang lui montait à la tête, faisant prendre une teinte rouge à ses joues ainsi qu'à ses yeux.

— …je m'en fous parce que t'aurais pu y laisser ta peau et c'est une chose que je n'accepterai jamais. Il est hors de question que tu risques ta vie pour un stupide badge. Je préfèrerai qu'on me tue à petit feu et qu'on me torture plutôt que t'envoyer sciemment à l'abattoir. Je me suis trop attaché à toi pour laisser de telles choses arriver.

Le dresseur essuya les larmes qui coulaient en frottant avec la manche de sa veste.

— Ne bouges surtout pas, je vais aller chercher quelque chose à boire au distributeur.

A ces mots, le jeune Savarin caressa une dernière fois son ami avant de se diriger vers la porte qui menait au hall.

— N…n…non, lança faiblement une voix mais de façon à se faire entendre dans toute la pièce.

En entendant ça, Alex s'arrêta immédiatement, ses yeux s'ouvrant en grand tandis que son cerveau essayait de deviner d'où venait la voix et refusant l'option qui venait à lui. Il se retourna brusquement, toujours aussi surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

— C'…c'est toi qui as parlé ?

— Ou…oui.

Tout en prononçant les paroles, le renard avait fait un signe affirmatif de la tête. L'adolescent secoua la tête de gauche à droite et se pinça sur un de ses bras pour voir si ce qu'il voyait était bien réel ou s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. Finalement, un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chances, il pourrait lui apprendre à parler comme lui. Cette idée soulagea un peu le garçon, désormais, il n'aurait plus besoin d'essayer de comprendre les gestes et les regards de son ami, ce qui faciliterait la communication entre eux et les rapprocheraient surement.

— Il va falloir que je t'apprenne à parler ma langue. Vu le temps que ça va mettre, mieux vaut s'y atteler dès maintenant, dit simplement Alex en sortant un stylo, un bloc-notes et en se réinstallant confortablement sur le lit.

* * *

Il était désormais 20h passées. Le soleil avait laissé sa place à la lune et le grand manteau noir recouvert d'étoile qui remplaçait le ciel bleu.

Dans une chambre du Centre Pokémon, deux personnes étaient assis sur un lit. L'un tenait un bout de papier dans ses mains et pointait un mot qui était écrit dessus. Quand à l'autre, on voyait sur son visage qu'il essayait de retranscrire à l'oral le mot écrit sur la feuille.

— Répètes après moi. Petit-déjeuner.

Le renard fronça les sourcils alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour imiter son dresseur.

— Pe-p…petit…déjeu…petit-déje…petit-déjeuner !

Evoli répéta le mot à plusieurs reprises, fier d'en avoir encore assimilé un nouveau. Un doux sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Alex.

— C'est pas mal. Tu apprends plus vite que je ne pensais, d'habitude, il faut près de trois à quatre jours pour arriver à ce résultat. En parlant de nourriture, je crois qu'on devrait y aller.

— Oui, manger.

Les deux compagnons descendirent à l'accueil où Latias les attendait patiemment en lisant un magazine people rempli de choses complètement inutiles et débiles.

'Enfin là, ça fait un certain temps que je vous attends pour aller manger', lança la légendaire en posant le bouquin et en se levant de son fauteuil.

— Tu aurais pu aller manger sans nous, on t'aurait rejointe un peu plus tard.

'Je sais mais tu sais très bien que le repas est gratuit pour les dresseurs donc j'aurais été obligée de payer'

Un léger rire s'échappa de la gorge de l'adolescent.

— Je vois, donc je ne suis qu'un moyen d'économiser de l'argent pour toi ? La prochaine fois, je te laisserai payer quand il faudra refaire le plein pour le voyage.

Latias ne répondit pas, croisa les bras et se dirigea vers la cafétéria, visiblement vexée par la pique du jeune homme.

« Elle va quand même pas me faire la tête ? Si ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être susceptible parfois. À croire que c'est elle la gamine qui doit être surveillée et moi qui m'en occupe. »

Le repas se passa en silence, aucun des deux jeunes adultes ne s'adressait la parole, préférant se concentrer sur leur repas. Ils furent interrompus par le son émis par l'écran plasma de la pièce. La chaîne actuelle était celle des informations.

—…Information de dernière minute : le Conseil des 4 vient de déclarer que le Major Bob, Champion de l'arène de Carmin-sur-mer, vient d'être porté disparu alors que cela faisait plus d'une semaine que personne n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de lui et qu'il était injoignable, dit le journaliste sur un ton calme et professionnel. Pour le moment, rien n'a été décidé sur son remplacement mais…

Soudainement, la télé s'éteignit toute seule ainsi que toute source de lumière dans le Centre. Des voix s'élevèrent parmi les dresseurs présents pour signaler leur mécontentement. Alex n'en avait cure, il s'était levé et s'était dirigé vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Dehors, on ne distinguait plus que du noir.

Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, le courant revint dans le bâtiment, alimentant uniquement l'éclairage et les systèmes de soins.

— Le générateur de secours a du prendre le relais, constata le jeune Savarin en observant tout autour de lui.

Un son parvînt aux oreilles d'Alex, qui n'y prêta pas vraiment attention alors que celui-ci devenait de plus en plus fort. Plusieurs lumières de couleur rouges et bleus passèrent rapidement devant la bâtisse et disparurent aussitôt, s'éloignant à grande vitesse ainsi que le bruit des gyrophares qui s'atténuait. L'adolescent regarda la direction dans laquelle les véhicules se dirigeaient et ouvrit ses yeux en grand lorsqu'il comprit…La centrale électrique de la ville, celle qui alimentait Azuria et le train qui faisait le lien entre Safrania et Doublonville, à Johto. Cet évènement avait déjà eu lieu, six ans auparavant et il n'y avait eu qu'un seul responsable à l'époque : La Team Rocket.

Le dresseur partit au quart de tour, courant rapidement vers le hall lorsqu'une main se serra autour de son bras droit, l'arrêtant immédiatement dans sa course.

'Non', dit simplement Latias, sur un ton autoritaire et neutre.

— Je dois y aller, hors de question de laisser ces enfoirés faire ce qu'ils veulent.

'Tu restes ici. Pour une fois, laisse les autorités faire leur travail. Qui plus est, tes Pokémon sont encore trop fatigués suite au combat d'aujourd'hui.'

Alex grinça des dents. Elle avait raison, ses compagnons n'étaient pas en état de se battre, lui-même était aussi assez fatigué de cette journée déjà riche en évènements. Il porta son regard vers ses amis et voyait la fatigue qui se lisait dans leurs yeux. L'adolescent soupira de frustration.

— D'accord. Mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour me laisser abattre aussi facilement la prochaine fois.

Il n'eut qu'un hochement de tête en retour. Alex soupira à nouveau et se dirigea vers leur chambre, trop crevé pour finir son repas. La nuit allait être bien longue.


	10. Chapter 10

**Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'ajoute les mots retard/oubli ou omission à mon vocabulaire vu que je n'arrête pas de ne pas penser à mettre à jour cette fic (vous suivez ma logique ?). Bref, le chapitre est là, il est bien long, bien croustillant donc appréciez-le comme il se doit ^^.**

**Nyu72 : Alors, oui, Evoli connait tous les mots mais entre connaître et appliquer, le gouffre est pour le moins grand.**

**Agrond : Je ne pense pas que faire parler Latias soit une bonne idée. C'est un Pokémon Psy, lui faire utiliser la télépathie serait plus réaliste et cohérent.**

******Attention, la fin de ce chapitre peut heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes donc, vous pouvez lire mais...c'est à votre dépend (même si le contenu n'est pas 'clairement' expliqué).**

* * *

La troupe avançait lentement sur la Route 5, celle qui menait à Carmin-sur-Mer en passant par la capitale économique et politique de la région : Safrania. Aux abords de cette ville se trouvaient des péages, 4 plus précisément dont un à chaque point cardinal, leur but premier était de réguler la circulation et d'arrêter les personnes suspectes. Un petit bâtiment fait en briques rouges se distinguait près du péage nord. Celui-ci cachait l'entrée menant au souterrain et donc à la Route 6 et Carmin-sur-mer, la prochaine destination du groupe malgré les récents évènements. La disparition du Champion de la ville n'avait pas entaché l'envie d'Alex de s'y rendre, prétextant qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de faire un peu de tourisme et de se reposer quelques jours quand ils seraient arrivés à la ville-port.

La journée s'annonçait comme étant l'une des plus belles du mois de Mai. Aujourd'hui, aucun nuage n'entachait le magnifique ciel bleu azur qui était resté pur de toute trace blanche depuis l'aube. Les rayons de l'astre solaire frappaient comme jamais, forçant le jeune Savarin à enlever sa veste pour la mettre dans son sac, le laissant seulement vêtu de son t-shirt blanc.

Le vent passait à travers les arbres à un rythme lent, permettant au groupe de se rafraichir un peu lorsque le souffle passait sur leurs visages et leurs vêtements.

— Ça fait du bien de reprendre la route, j'ai un peu de mal à l'admettre mais ça m'avait manqué, dit Alex avec enthousiasme.

La phrase fut suivie par des hochements de tête positifs et une réponse mentale de Latias. Depuis la veille, les deux jeunes gens n'étaient plus en froid, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au dresseur même s'il concentrait son attention sur Evoli, continuant à lui apprendre les subtilités de sa langue maternelle. Alex était tout simplement stupéfait par la rapidité à laquelle le renard mémorisait ses nouvelles connaissances.

La créature arrivait maintenant à faire des phrases certes courtes mais dites de façon normale et avec peu d'hésitation sur le vocabulaire employé ou de rares bégaiement. Les deux autres compagnons ne voyaient pas ça d'un mauvais œil même s'ils étaient un peu jaloux que leur ami ne s'occupe uniquement que du renard, surtout un certain volatile. Typhlosion ne s'occupait pas vraiment de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, préférant observer le décor ambiant en rêvassant.

Quand l'heure du repas arriva, Alex et ses amis se posèrent sous un magnifique chêne, à l'ombre du soleil et commencèrent à grignoter leur repas. Personne ne parlait, les seuls bruits qu'on entendait étaient ceux des feuilles dans les arbres lorsque le vent passait et les cris des Pokémons volants qui se déplaçaient gracieusement dans les airs.

Une lueur passa dans les yeux d'Heledelle tandis qu'il observait ce spectacle, une envie plus précisément. L'oiseau voulait voler, il en mourrait d'envie mais il ne voulait pas faire seul. Soudainement, il tourna son regard vers son dresseur et ami, un sourire malicieux fendit son visage alors qu'une ingénieuse idée venait de germer dans son esprit.

Le volatile s'approcha d'Evoli et se mit à lui parler, ce dernier lui répondit dans sa langue maternelle et retourna vers l'adolescent.

— Alex, Heledelle veut faire un tour d-dans le ciel.

Le concerné croqua un bout dans son sandwich et porta son regard vers le renard.

— Aucun souci, tant qu'il ne s'éloigne pas trop.

— Non, je veux dire que…il veut voler avec toi.

En entendant ça, la légendaire et Typhlosion s'arrêtèrent subitement de manger et lancèrent un regard étonné vers l'oiseau qui était trop occupé à observer la lueur de peur qui était née dans les yeux d'Alex.

— C-c-c-comment ça…voler avec lui !? Moi, monter sur son dos et aller dans les cieux ?, lança l'adolescent tandis que son teint devenait de plus en plus livide à chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche.

— Oui.

Le garçon recula de quelques pas et voyant cela, Heledelle se jeta en avant. Son corps écrasait celui d'Alex qui tentait tant bien que mal de se dégager mais en vain. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et le jeune homme cessa de se débattre. Il pouvait y lire toutes les émotions qui habitaient le volatile à ce moment-là : Colère, jalousie et tristesse. Ces sentiments là n'avaient que deux sources bien précises : Evoli et Alex. L'oiseau était jaloux du premier pour toute l'attention dont il disposait. La tristesse et la colère étaient pour Alex, Heledelle lui en voulait de ne pas lui prêter plus attention que ça, ne s'occupant pas de son bien-être.

Certes, Alex s'occupait plus du renard car celui-ci avait été blessé mais ce n'était pas une raison pour zapper les autres membres de son équipe. Pour soutenir le geste de l'avien, Typhlosion s'approcha et lança un regard meurtrier.

Le jeune Savarin soupira et roula les yeux.

— C'est bon, j'ai compris. On va s'envoler, rien que toi et moi.

La créature pressa une de ses pattes que le torse du garçon tandis que la légendaire regardait la scène avec un petit sourire.

— Okay, okay, on va le faire maintenant.

Heledelle reculait tandis qu'Alex se relevait, Latias lui donnant quelques conseil sur l'attitude à avoir en vol et les dangers qui y résidaient. Une dernière expiration s'échappa des narines du dresseur juste avant qu'il ne monte sur le dos de l'oiseau et ne trouve une position confortable. En effet, la seule solution viable pour qu'il puisse ne pas être désarçonné était de se tenir sur ses genoux, penché en avant et serrant les plumes qui se trouvaient à l'arrière du crâne de l'avien, prévues à cet effet.

— Prêt ?, demanda Evoli.

Alex soupira avant de répondre.

— Non, mais allons-y.

L'oiseau ne se fit pas prier et s'envola rapidement, très rapidement. Le jeune homme n'eut pas d'autres choix que de lâcher un cri de peur en voyant le sol s'éloigner de lui à grande vitesse.

Sa prise sur la nuque d'Heledelle se resserra au moment où ils passèrent les premiers nuages. Alex se détendit rapidement en voyant que la créature volait désormais à un rythme de croisière, laissant à son passager le plaisir d'admirer la vue qui s'étendait devant eux. Le vol de l'avien était à la fois stable et fluide, preuve qu'il volait depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Il se retourna vers son dresseur et remarqua le sourire béat de ce dernier. Son bec s'étira légèrement, fier de voir que son ami commençait à apprécier l'aventure. Finalement, l'oiseau décida de grimper plus haut, aussi loin que ses ailes pourraient le porter.

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit que ses extrémités commençaient à geler et que sa respiration se saccadait, ainsi que celle d'Alex. Ce dernier était complètement frigorifié, son t-shirt ne le protégeant en rien contre la faible température qui régnait dans la haute atmosphère.

— Il faut…qu'on re-redescende, trop…froid ici.

L'avien approuva d'un signe de tête et commença sa descente lorsqu'il fut happé par un trou d'air. Son corps tourna sur lui-même assez rapidement, il lui fallu plusieurs secondes avant de retrouver sa stabilité. Soudainement, un cri déchira l'air.

Le volatile regarda dans son dos et vit que l'adolescent n'était plus là, surement désarçonné lors de l'entrée dans le trou d'air. En observant vers le sol, l'oiseau vit son ami qui chutait rapidement, se dirigeant vers une mort certaine. Sans aucune hésitation, Heledelle replia ses ailes contre son corps et plongea en piqué vers l'adolescent, espérant pouvoir le récupérer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le décor autour de l'avien était devenu flou, seul la vue qu'il avait face à lui n'avait pas changée. La résistance autour de son corps s'accentua tandis qu'il prenait de plus en plus de vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'un *bang* ne retentisse dans les airs et qu'un cercle blanc ne se forme autour de l'oiseau, preuve qu'il venait de passer le mur du son.

Alex, qui avait vu toute la scène, regarda la créature s'approcher dangereusement de lui, avant que celle-ci ne sorte ses griffes et attrape le garçon par le col de son vêtement. Aussitôt, le jeune Savarin s'agrippa aux plumes de son ami et remonta sur son dos, non sans une certaine difficulté. Alors que les deux compagnons se rapprochaient rapidement de la terre ferme, Alex tira sur la crête de son compagnon qui souleva son corps vers l'arrière et déploya ses ailes, essayant de ralentir autant que possible leur chute.

Une énorme forêt couverte par le brouillard se dressa devant eux, ainsi que de grands arbres. En voyant cela, les yeux du dresseur s'écarquillèrent. Instinctivement, l'adolescent et Heledelle se penchèrent sur le côté pour éviter le premier obstacle, d'une manière parfaitement synchronisée. Ils en firent de même avec les autres, frôlant certains arbres de quelques centimètres. L'avien passa entre deux obstacles en repliant ses ailes et en effectuant un tonneau. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de cet endroit, Alex relâcha toute prise sur l'oiseau et écarta grandement ses bras.

— OUAIS !, hurla le jeune homme, content d'avoir échappé à un destin tragique.

Le cri de joie d'Heledelle se mêla au sien. L'adrénaline cessa peu à peu de circuler dans leurs veines tandis que toute tension s'évacuait de leur corps, les laissant encore sous le choc de l'évènement.

Un peu plus tard…

Heledelle et Alex avaient finalement retrouvés Latias, Typhlosion et Evoli. Ces derniers avaient profités de la balade de l'avien et de l'humain pour continuer leur progression vers Carmin-sur-Mer. En à peine quelques heures, le petit groupe se trouvait aux abords de la capitale, à une centaine de mètres de l'accès nord du souterrain.

Ils avaient décidés de passer une dernière nuit dehors avant de rentrer dans le long souterrain qui les mènerait à leur destination, deux jours plus tard.

L'adolescent faisait cuire leur repas (simplement composé de nouilles et de quelques légumes découpés en tranches, le tout dans une casserole remplie d'eau bouillante sur un petit feu dont les flammes léchaient le cul de l'objet en métal) tandis que la légendaire s'occupait de sortir les sacs de couchage. Un doux parfum embauma l'air ambiant, rendant ainsi l'attente du repas plus pressante.

Les trois Pokémon étaient collés les uns aux autres, observant silencieusement la source de lumière et de chaleur avec un air pensif.

_'Le repas est bientôt prêt ?'_, demanda Latias en finissant sa tâche.

— Je pense que ça devrait être bon.

Tout en parlant, le jeune homme sortit plusieurs bols et baguettes de son sac. Il disposa le tout devant sa petite marmite avant de déposer son contenu dans les récipients.

— C'est prêt !

Alex respira l'alléchante odeur du bouillon avant de se jeter sur son bol et le dévora en moins d'une trentaine de secondes. Ces nouilles étaient absolument délicieuses malgré le fait qu'il les ait achetés en magasin au lieu de les faire lui-même.

_'C'est vraiment très bon, tu te débrouilles plutôt bien comme cuisinier'_

— Deux fois rien, j'ai juste découpé les légumes et ajouté quelques herbes ainsi que des épices mais content que ça te plaise.

Par pur réflexe, le jeune Savarin porta sa main gauche à sa nuque et gratta nerveusement, il accepta le compliment même si au fond de lui, Alex ne méritait pas telle attention vu qu'il n'avait fourni qu'une infime partie du travail. La modestie avait toujours été sa qualité première et c'est ainsi que ses parents le qualifiaient lorsqu'ils parlaient de lui aux autres même s'il arrivait à l'adolescent d'être un peu vaniteux, comme tout le monde.

Le reste du repas se déroula en silence, comme à l'accoutumée. Il s'agissait là d'une habitude qui s'était peu à peu imposée. Bavarder pendant qu'on mangeait ne figurait pas dans la routine du garçon. Finalement, après avoir remballés le matériel pour la cuisson des aliments ainsi que ces derniers, le groupe alla se coucher mais fut interrompu par un bruissement de feuilles provoqué par le mouvement d'un gros buisson. Alex se mit immédiatement en position, prêt à se battre si nécessaire tandis qu'Evoli, Typhlosion et Heledelle s'étaient levés et regardaient la masse de feuilles et de branches avec méfiance. Ce qui en sorti surpris tout le monde et les laissa pantois.

Face à eux se dressait une créature humanoïde aussi grande qu'un humain de taille moyenne. La moitié supérieure de sa robe était de couleur verte qui s'étendait à ses bras et couvrait la plupart de son torse. En plein milieu de celui-ci, se dressait une sorte de gemme rouge qui sortait à la fois de ce côté et dans le dos. Sa peau était pâle, presque égale à sa robe blanche. Ses cheveux étaient couleur émeraude et ses grands yeux correspondaient à ceux d'un rubis. On pouvait distinguer de nombreuses coupures sur ses avant-bras ainsi que des déchirures dans sa robe. Cette figure n'était autre que celle d'un Gardevoir.

Malgré la fatigue que se lisait dans ses yeux et les cernes qui s'accumulaient sous celles-ci, Alex y distinguait aussi un certain soulagement. Quelque soit son état physique, le petit groupe restait méfiant. Qui sait ? Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un espion envoyé par la Team Rocket pour les surveiller ou les capturer mais le jeune homme en doutait. Il espérait sincèrement que le chef de l'organisation croit à sa mort, ce qui lui permettrait peut-être de respirer un peu et de pouvoir dormir sans garder un œil ouvert.

L'évènement qui suivit prit le groupe au dépourvu, s'attendant à tout sauf…ça. La grande créature avança de quelques pas avant de disparaitre brièvement pour finalement se retrouver collée au garçon, les bras autour de sa taille et la tête contre son torse. Aussitôt, Alex lança un 'au secours !' muet en dardant un regard suppliant à la légendaire. Celle-ci observa la scène pendant quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir et de se diriger vers les deux personnes mais s'arrêta en chemin, son regard était désormais vide de toute émotion.

— Heu…je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive Latias ?, demanda Alex avec une pointe d'inquiétude et d'hésitation dans la voix.

L'Eon regagna rapidement son état normal et regarda le jeune homme d'un air effrayée et apeurée.

'J'ai…j'ai communiquée avec elle et…j'ai eu accès à ses souvenirs'

— Et alors ?

_'Alors ?'_, reprit-elle, _'Le…le monstre qui lui sert de dresseur a abusé d'elle'_

Le jeune Savarin lui lança un regard choqué, comme s'il refusait d'accepter ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

— Abuser ? De la façon à laquelle je pense ?

Latias inspira longuement avant de reprendre.

_'Malheureusement, oui. Tous les soirs depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Il en profitait aussi pour la torturer et la faire souffrir de toutes les façons existantes, cet homme est loin d'avoir toute sa tête'_

Quelque chose de froid, mouillé et sombre avait prit place sur le vêtement blanc du garçon, formant un cercle qui s'agrandissait. Il ne s'agissait de rien d'autre que de larmes, larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de la psychique. En voyant cela et après ce qu'il avait entendu, Alex bouillonnait intérieurement de rage. Se permettre de violenter quelqu'un de physiquement plus faible pour son simple plaisir répugnait le jeune homme au plus haut point, il du même se retenir de renarder son récent repas. Malgré cela, une question restait en suspens dans son esprit.

— Comment ?, demanda-t-il, avec une voix cassée et à l'attention de la jeune femme. Comment-a-t-il fait pour la forcer ? Normalement, elle aurait pu se défendre avec l'aide de ses pouvoirs.

_'Il semblerait qu'il lui ait forcé à porter en permanence un collier qui limite ses capacités psychiques. C'est de cette façon qu'il a pu commettre ses méfaits sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire'_

Alex ouvrit la bouche en grand, visiblement étonné par la réponse et porta sa main au niveau du cou de la Gardevoir pour y déceler la présence d'un objet circulaire en caoutchouc. Aussitôt, il sortit un couteau de la poche arrière de son jean et coupa le collier, libérant la créature de son entrave. Le jeune homme jeta l'objet au loin.

— Un collier anti-psy ? J'aurais jamais cru qu'un truc pareil existerait, faut vraiment être malsain pour créer ça.

L'adolescent fut arraché de ses pensées par une voix inconnue.

— Hé toi, rends-moi ma putain de Gardevoir !

Se retournant instantanément vers l'origine du son, Alex se retrouva face à un homme aux cheveux noirs. Il était plus large qu'Alex mais le jeune Savarin le dépassait de quelques centimètres. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu perçant, froid, le genre qui à insinuer la peur dans le cœur de chaque personne. Il portait des vêtements similaires à ceux du garçon sauf au niveau du T-shirt qui lui, était d'un rouge vif.

— T'a entendu ce que j'ai dit ?, dit l'homme sur un ton menaçant. Donne la moi, maintenant !

A partir de ce moment, l'adolescent s'était complètement coupé du monde extérieur. Son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge à chaque seconde qui passait, toutes les extrémités de son corps tremblaient. Elles ne tremblaient pas de peur mais de colère. Il lui fallu tout les efforts du monde pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de cette enflure et l'étriper vivant. Ses doigts se replièrent pour former deux poings. Il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de la créature. Celle-ci le regardait avec de grands yeux emplis de tristesse et avec un air suppliant, de petites larmes commençant à se reformer sur le coin des yeux. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

— Non, elle reste avec moi, dit Alex sur un ton aussi neutre que possible, au prix de grands efforts. Il brisa l'étreinte de la psychique sur lui et lui fit un signe de la tête en direction de Latias. La Gardevoir comprit immédiatement et alla rejoindre la légendaire, les Pokémon du garçon se postèrent à leur côtés, prêts à les défendre coûte que coûte.

Désormais libéré d'un poids, Alex souffla un bon coup avant de partir comme une flèche vers l'inconnu, poing gauche en arrière et prêt à frapper. Mais une surprise de taille attendait le jeune Savarin à l'arrivée, en effet, l'homme avait vu le coup venir et avait sorti un révolver de son dos, plus précisément au niveau des reins. La balle partit aussitôt, embrasant l'air ambiant d'un bruit semblable à la foudre. Alex ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et décocha un magnifique crochet qui fit perdre l'équilibre au tireur et envoya l'arme valdinguer plus loin, disparaissant dans les hautes herbes.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté l'espace de quelques secondes avant que le jeune homme ne fasse plusieurs pas en arrière, peu sûr de sa démarche. Du sang coulait le long de son bras gauche et de son torse. Un petit trou avait fait son apparition en plein milieu de sa clavicule, là où la balle était entrée. Un sourire arborait le visage du dresseur en voyant que l'homme gisait désormais au sol, inconscient.

Son sourire s'effaça juste après en réalisant qu'il avait froid et que sa vision se floutait rapidement. La dernière chose qu'il entendit était une personne qui criait son nom sur un ton empli de peur avant de s'évanouir.


End file.
